Family Ties
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: The newest generation of Potters has arrived at Hogwarts, and with a few surprises in store for them...
1. Random Passageways

Inside Remus Lupin's estate in Dublin, Ireland, Harry Potter lounged in a chair, reading

Random Passageways

Inside Remus Lupin's estate in Dublin, Ireland, Harry Potter lounged in a chair, reading a book. "Harry!" Kalli called, walking into the room, holding a tray of tea. "Harry," she said softly, setting the tray on the table in front of the fireplace. He glanced up at her, his green eyes meeting her ice blue. "Luke decided that he wanted to be a Chaser for the house team, and Lara wants to be Seeker…" Harry smiled up at his wife, and grabbed her hand. Pulling her into his lap, Harry buried his face in Kalli's neck. "Do you think they'll make it?"

"Course!" Harry replied, without giving it a second thought. "Their parents were both on it, their grandparents, and their godfather" Kalli smiled at Harry, and moved to get up. "You stay here, relax. I'll check the kids." Kalli smiled as Harry set her back down in the chair, then moved out the door.

Upstairs in the rambling estate, Harry moved along the corridor toward the children's rooms. Lara and Luke were twelve, second years at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, and little Kayla had just turned nine. Opening the door to Lara and Luke's room, Harry peered into the darkness. Instant silence overwhelmed the room. "Excited?" he asked, moving across to the beds. A sprite-like giggle came from Lara's bed, and Luke sat up. "Lumos," Harry said, lighting the tip of his wand.

At the foot of their beds sat two trunks, filled with their school belongings. Each had gone to Diagon Alley for supplies just days before. "Dad," Lara said, looking up at him, "Will you be angry if I don't get Seeker?"

Harry grinned at his daughter as he brushed a strand of black hair from her pale cheek. "Of course not, love! You could get dumped on your bum, and you'll still be my little girl!" Harry pulled Lara close and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, darling." Lara pulled the covers up to her chin, and smiled up at her father. Luke laid back down and sprawled out under the sheets. "Good-night, kids," Harry whispered, kissing their foreheads, then closing the door behind him.

The following day was filled to the brim with activity. The children were delivered to Platform 9 ¾, and Kalli and Harry bid them farewell. Luke and Lara sat in the compartment in the back of train, exchanging Chocolate Frog cards, perfectly alone, until the door swung open and two redheads strolled in.

"Daynia!" Lara exclaimed, rushing toward her friend. "Oh, thank heavens! I was so afraid that I wouldn't find you!" Luke clasped hands with Malcolm Weasley, his red hair giving away his heritage. "Dad says that there're supposed to be new teachers as Hogwarts, what's Uncle Ron say?"

Malcolm Weasley frowned at Lara Potter, "I heard Dad saying that Dumbledore was retiring this year…" Lara's face took on a look of sheer disappointment. Luke stared at Malcolm, disbelief on his features. "No one knows who they'll get."

An unexpected noise came from the corridor, and the door swung open once more. Standing before them was a girl with dark eyes, and even darker hair. Luke glared at her with uncharacteristic contempt. "Devia," he spat, stepping in front of his sister. "I thought your type wasn't allowed at Hogwarts anymore!"

"And what type would that be?" Devia drawled, eyeing Luke with equal hatred.

Lara rose to her feet and glowered at the girl. "The Death Eaters!" she exclaimed, menacingly.

Devia Malfoy snorted at Lara, her repulsion for the Potters growing with every breath she took. "You are the epitome of all that is dark and odious in this world, Potter!" Devia exclaimed, red with anger. "You are a wolf cub!"

Now, Daynia Weasley stepped forward, her face darkening, she cried, "You conniving git! What do you know of the Potters! You serve the Dark Lord!" Devia found herself outside the compartment, staring at the closed door.

Just an hour later, Luke and Lara found themselves sitting in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Before them stood all the students, preparing to be Sorted. They sat at the Gryffindor table, watching the first years shift nervously.

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet, and cleared his throat. Everyone fell silent as he began his usual speech in the most unusual way. "It is no doubt to me that you have all heard of the rumors being spread that I am retiring this year." A loud groan rang through the hall, until Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "It is true, I fear, I am retiring this year." Barks of disappointment replaced the groan, and again, Dumbledore received silence. "I have truly enjoyed my years here, and I hope you will treat your new Headmaster with as much respect that I have received." Glancing about the room, Dumbledore nodded to his students, as he motioned toward the far end of the table. "Mr. Harry Potter," Dumbledore announced.

Lara and Luke turned to see their father striding toward Dumbledore as a ripple surged through the crowd. "Greetings, students," Harry began in the same voice he had heard Dumbledore use for seven years. 

After the Sorting Hat had placed them all in the appropriate houses, Lara, Luke and Daynia sat at the table, watching the teachers eating at the head table. Kalli had been added to the ranks as a Potions teacher. 

As Lara leaned over, she whispered, sharing Luke's smile. "What do you think Dad and Mum did with Kay?" Her brother's face took on a look of pure stupidity. "Do you think she's here?"

"Headmasters have their own quarters for whatever they which…" Malcolm said, watching Harry as he spoke with Kalli and Willow. "Perhaps little Kayla will be staying there with your Mum and Dad." 

The rest of dinner went uneventfully, and finally it came time for the students to retire to their houses. Lara, Luke, Daynia, and Malcolm followed a prefect up to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady portrait smiled down at them as the prefect announced, "Phoenix!" as the password. The painting flung open, revealing the common room.

"Hey, Potter!" came the ever familiar voice of Conrad Finnigan son of one of Harry's old school mates. Behind him stood Robert Wood, and Cole Thomas, both grinning. "You trying out for the house Quidditch team?" Brunette, blue eyed Conrad asked the shorter Potter. Robert leaned on Luke's bed post, crossing his arms in expectation. When Luke nodded, Conrad grinned and asked, "Which position?"

"Chaser, I hope," Luke replied, warming up to the boy instantly. "Dad was a Seeker… That's what my sister wants." Cole flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "You guys trying out?"

Robert shook his head, "Dad was captain, but I don't want to be on it… Mum says it's fine, and Dad will just have to get used to the idea."

A large smile grew over Cole's face as he replied, "I can't even stay on a broomstick, let alone chase balls back and forth on one." Luke nodded and threw his pillow at the head of his bed. "From what I've heard of your father, you're bound to get on it, Potter."

Luke shrugged halfheartedly. He had never even thought of his father as a superstar, let alone the man that had defeated Voldemort, twice. "Well, I'm just hoping to make my own reputation," Luke replied, tossing another pillow out.

"And no doubt you will," Conrad responded supportively. Luke peered into his trunk to discover the familiar shimmer in the bottom. His father's Invisibility Cloak. A small smile crept across Luke's face. Indeed, a reputation for himself, and a damn good one too.

"And, so, Mum's teaching History of Magic," Daynia was saying as she and Lara unpacked their trunks. Lara pulled a pillow from her trunk, and reached for the wand. "Won't this be fun! Your Mum is the new Potions teacher, and mine is the new History teacher!" Lara frowned as she set the wand down on her bed. "So, who got the Invisibility Cloak?"

Instantly, Lara's eyes darted up in disbelief. "I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped. Daynia's look told her that she knew otherwise, but she didn't move to speak. "So, how's your Dad?"

"He's fine… Says the Ministry is working toward opening another school in Ireland… But it won't be ready for a few more years," Daynia replied, pulling out a robe and hanging it.

The door had been partially opened, and trio of girls strolled in. They stopped as they spotted the duo, then each moved to one of the other beds. Tina Longbottom, and Rebecca Warrick accompanied a girl she didn't recognize. "Hi, Lara," Tina said calmly. "We got a new girl, her Dad did something, kept her out of the school for a year, but she's here, meet Marina, Marina Dursley."

"Dursley?" Lara questioned, eyeing the girl thoroughly. "I'm Lara Potter…" she let it trail off as realization struck in Marina's eyes. "Your father is Dudley Dursley?" Marina nodded, surprise reaching beyond her blue depths. "Oh, bugger…"

The following day, first class was Potions, with Kalli. Luke and Lara entered, each taking a seat. Luke sat beside Conrad, Lara beside Marina, Daynia beside Tina Longbottom, and everyone looked toward the front of the room, where Kalli sat at her desk. Without looking up, Kalli began roll. "Andromeda, Kylie," a girl sparked her wand. As Kalli moved down the list, Marina got more and more squirmy. "Dursley, Marina," Kalli said, nonchalantly. Beside Lara, Marina tensed, but Kalli didn't even seem to notice that the girl had the same last name as Harry's rude Muggle family. Moving further down the list, Kalli continued on to Luke and Lara, without responding to the fact that they were her children.

Finally, Potions was over, and the Gryffindor house made their way to History of Magic. At the front desk sat a woman with fluffy blonde hair, and a book in front of her. Hermione Weasley glanced up at the students that filed in. Daynia sat down, keeping her head down, careful not to draw attention to herself. Hermione took a quick role, barely acknowledging the Potters, and her own daughter. The only name she hesitated on was Marina. A quick glance at the girl was all Hermione allowed herself, then she continued on her way.

Lunch came all to soon for the children, who were enjoying their new lessons. Marina didn't know anything about Magic, besides what she read in books. Lara, Luke, Daynia, Malcolm, and Marina all sat in one section of the table, watching the students mull around the Great Hall. Without them noticing, Harry had arrived behind them. "Hello, children," he said, touching Luke's shoulder.

"Dad!" Luke exclaimed, surprise in his eyes, "How come you didn't tell us?" Lara looked toward her father in expectation.

A smile crept over Harry's face, "It was a surprise…" He looked toward Marina. "New friend?" He asked. Lara exchanged glances with Marina, nodding supportively.

"My name is Marina… Marina Dursley…" she said softly, watching his vibrant green eyes. They clouded over for a moment, then seemed to go blank. "Mum said I should talk to you… She said you would know what to do…" Fear sprang into her eyes as she whispered, "I can't go home, Uncle Harry…"

"All right," Harry replied, "Meet me at the gargoyle on the third floor in ten minutes, sweetie… We'll talk." Marina nodded slowly, tears in her startling blue eyes. "And don't worry… Everything will be fine."

As Harry strolled away, Lara put a comforting arm around Marina's shoulder and said, "Dad'll know what to do… He's good at that."

Marina didn't show up until halfway through Defense Against the Dark Arts, red-eyed and sniffling. Lara scribbled a note with her quill and Marina answered it. Apparently, Harry would write the Dursley house as Headmaster Harry Potter, hoping to get some response. If one did not come, he would take it upon himself to find her the right placement.

Willow Lupin stood before the class, describing the curriculum for the year, as she eyed Lara and Marina closely. Lara turned and flashed her aunt a smile. This year was either going to seriously suck, or seriously rock. Father as Headmaster, mother as teacher, god-mother as teacher, aunt as teacher. Lara was in a whole lot of trouble.

Upstairs in the Gryffindor common room, Luke, and Malcolm sat by the fire, whispering as Lara made her way over. "What're you two whispering?" she asked, plopping down in another chair.

"Marauder's strike again…" Luke whispered. Pulling a piece of parchment from his robes. Luke tapped it with his wand, and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The Marauder's Map appeared in his hand, and Lara smiled. "Tomorrow night…" Luke whispered.

"You know, Luke, by reputation, there's supposed to be four Marauders," Lara muttered to her brother.

Luke rolled his eyes disdainfully, and replied, "Dad only had three."

A small smile crept over Lara's face as she replied, "Dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Willow and Mum." Luke glanced to Malcolm, who nodded reluctantly. "I think we should invite Marina." Luke eyed her skeptically. "She's deserves it… It's in her blood… Like us."

"She's a Mudblood," Malcolm whispered, leaning closer to Luke.

Anger closed over Lara's face as she squinted toward the young Weasley, as she spoke fiercely. "So is your Mum, and she was a Marauder!" Malcolm's eyes darted to the fire, then he nodded. Luke smiled at his sister, approval in his eyes. "Cool!" Lara exclaimed, jumping up. "You won't regret it! I promise!"

The next day, all notions about the Marauders were stripped from their minds as they entered the Great Hall. Harry sat at the head table, speaking softly with Willow Lupin and Kalli. As they students sat down, Harry rose to his feet. "Something terrible has happened in Hogwarts…" he announced in a clear baritone note. Kalli touched his arm as his voice choked up. "A small child has gone missing, my daughter, Kayla." Lara felt Luke grab her arm somewhere behind the fog in her mind. "She's nowhere on the grounds… My wife awoke in the middle of the night to hear a sound just outside our home, and when she went to check, Kayla was gone…" Harry continued, his eyes filled with trepidation. Malcolm glanced over to the twins, his face filled with sorrow. "If any of you know the whereabouts of my daughter, please, please step forward." With that simple plea, his announcement had finished.

Running out into the corridor, Lara and Luke raced to their father. "Dad!" Lara cried, rushing into his arms. Harry held her close, feeling her heart beat. "Did you talk to Hagrid? Maybe she's in the Forbidden Forest."

Nodding, Harry pulled away, "That's the first thing your Mum thought of. Hagrid's been there since dawn." His eyes seemed more downcast then they had ever seen them, and the green seemed dulled. "Go on to class," Harry said, kissing Lara's cheek and tousling Luke's hair. "And don't you worry, Kay'll be fine," he finished, hoping he sounded more sure then he really was.

When they arrived at Potions, Kalli wasn't there, instead Willow sat at the desk. She began the lesson as if nothing was different, just as if Kalli had been unable to attend. As Lara looked out the window, she saw her mother emerge from the Forbidden Forest, double over and vomit. Luke looked over, and watched her as well.

"She's fine, Lar," he whispered, leaning back to talk to her. "Probably just saw something she didn't want to see." Suddenly, he caught himself, turning to see the look of consternation on his sister's face. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with Kay…" Lara turned her head down to focus on her potion, but found herself watching the words swirl all over the page. Then, as she watched, the words swirled off the page, and floated away.

Seconds later, she heard Willow shout something, and her eyes snapped up. The words from her sheet of paper were flying all over the room, causing people to duck in panic. No one wants to be hit in the face with a word. It makes you want to say that word all the time. Willow glanced at Lara, who looked around the room stunned. "Miss Potter, if you could keep yourself focused, we wouldn't have to worry about this!" Willow Lupin said, with a slight smile on her face. She waved her wand and all the words fluttered back to Lara's paper.

It wasn't until lunch when Luke and Lara saw their mother again. She was standing outside Harry's office, talking to Minerva, red eyed and sniffling. Luke pushed his sister onward, knowing that if she had stopped, both of them would be crying violently within minutes. The Great Hall was quite crowded, everyone hoping to hear something of the child. But Harry didn't even show up for lunch, but neither did Hagrid. A whisper explained to the twins that Harry had been out searching for Kayla since sometime after Potions. 

Halfway through lunch, a voice startled them from their collected thoughts. "Ever wondered what the inside of the Forbidden Forest looked like?" They turned to find Remus Lupin standing behind them. Jumping to her feet, Lara embraced him. "Princess," he said, kissing her forehead. "I understand that you had a bit of an accident in Potions today…" Luke stifled a laugh, as Remus tousled his dark, messy hair. 

"Why are you here, Uncle Remus?" Lara questioned, looking up at his soft eyes quizzically, her own green eyes sparkling with an verboten magic.

A sentimental smile flowed over Remus' face as he looked down upon his young niece. "Your father sent for me, asked me to help out in the search. After all, who knows the Forest like Moony?" The twins felt tears spark in their eyes at the same moment. "No worries, kids!" Remus said, lightheartedly. "There's some right nice people in there."

"Then there's Aragog!" Luke erupted before he could stop himself. 

With the smile still remaining, Remus said quietly, "Your father told you about his run through the Forest, did he?" Remus asked, mildly amused. The twins nodded, and their uncle grinned, ear to ear, "I suppose you won't be attending any un-chaperoned outings into the Forest…" Both twins shook their heads vehemently. "How about a chaperoned one?" Amazement overtook their features as shock settled in.

Inside the Forbidden Forest, standing beside Remus Lupin, Lara felt invincible, but Luke shook like he was standing before Voldemort himself. Lara had never understood her brother's supreme fear of the unknown, nor did she share it. It must have come from her mother's side, because Kalli always said that Lara's tendency to be like her father would get her in trouble some day. Now, as she stood beside Remus, every ounce of her body and soul wanting to run into the woods in search of all the magic it held, she finally understood the meaning of her mother's words.

They began into the Forest, each person holding their breath, all for different reasons. Remus turned to make sure no one in the school yard could see them, then bent to inspect the grass at their feet. Ducking down beside him, Lara inspected the grass. He half smiled at her, then said, "You see this piece of grass that's smudged to the left?" She nodded silently, staring right at it. "This indicates that a little girl ran through here recently. She was heading north, see, another one." He squatted back down, and flicked the grass. "By the looks of this, it seems she was chasing something. A butterfly perhaps." Luke glanced ahead, into the impending darkness. "I think I know who might have seen her," Remus finished, viewing the trees to his left.

Following his gaze, Lara thought she glimpsed something behind a tree. Staring even harder at it, she found herself face to torso with a centaur. "Remus," he said, stepping from behind the tree, his black body dappled with flecks of gray, same as his hair. "It's been a long time, friend," he finished.

Remus nodded. walking forward to accept his hand. "Yes, Ryu," Remus replied, bowing gratefully. "It has. But now is not the time to reminisce. My niece has gone missing, and I had hoped that someone had seen her."

"Not young Kalli," Ryu responded, confused. "She must be thirty by now." His dark eyes reflected a bit of age, but not so old. "I am only three years her senior," Ryu finished, flicking at flies with his tail.

Shaking his head, the wizard's eyes seemed to beam with joy at the mention of his niece. "No, not Kalli. Her youngest daughter, Kayla. These are her eldest children, Luke and Lara." Ryu seemed taken by surprise.

"She married, then?" Ryu questioned, obviously trying to combine Kalli's features with friends of theirs to make out Luke and Lara. 

Lara stepped up to Remus as he nodded calmly, she wanted him to hurry up, not stand around and chit chat. "Yes, the young Potter boy." Lara tugged Remus' robe, and he nodded sharply. "Have you seen a small child out here between last night and now?"

After a long pause, Ryu met Remus' eyes once more. "My brothers may have. I'll ask them this evening. Meet me here tomorrow morning, just after dawn," he said. Remus nodded politely, watching the sun sink down onto the horizon. "You better leave, dear friend… The moon will peer over the land soon." Remus nodded, pointing Lara and Luke from the Forest, "Until tomorrow, friend, may steel keep you safe."

That night, sitting by the fire, Lara pulled a blanket tighter around her, and stared into the flames. A hand appeared over her shoulder, holding a handful of Nestle's Crunch bars. Turning to look up at the owner, she found Marina standing over her. "You look like you need the chocolate. It's Muggle food, but it's good. Promise," Marina said, plopping herself down in the chair beside Lara. "Your father wrote Dad," Marina waited for a response, the most she got was a nod, but she continued. "Mum wrote back, sent an owl and everything. Dad doesn't want anything to do with it. Grandma and Grandpa refuse to believe it, they want to know how it happened. Your dad wrote and told them that sometimes it just happens. And that Great Aunt Lily was a fine example of it."

Suddenly, Lara heard something that made her inhale sharply. A voice! So familiar! It had to be! Could it be? "Marina, do you hear that?" Lara whispered, her eyes darting back and forth sharply. Marina didn't move as Lara rose to her feet. "Come on!" 

The duet moved up the stairs into the boys dorm, ducking into Luke's room. Lara grabbed the Invisibility Cloak from it's hiding spot under the bed mattress. Throwing it over them both, they ran from the common room, just as Luke and Malcolm walked in. "You feel that?" Luke asked. Malcolm shook his head, Luke stopped for a moment, then turned on his heel and darted back out the opening. Shortly after he burst through the hole, he crashed into nothing and went spiraling on the floor.

"Bloody hell!" Luke exclaimed, ripping the cloak from the girls. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, pulling his sister to her feet.

Abruptly, she slapped him across the face. "Bloody hell yourself, Luke James Potter!" she cried. "Give me the map!" He glared at her in denial. "Come on, I think I found Kay!"

His eyes widened in surprise and he wrenched the map from his robes. "How'd you do that?"

"She's in a secret passage that keeps switching," Lara replied, searching the map. "There. Right there!" Marina and Luke peered onto the sheet. Sure enough, Kayla Potter sat in a secret passage with no definite ending. "I heard her when the passageway switched to right behind the fireplace in the common room. She was singing "I'm a little tea pot" and bouncing a ball."

Luke had been watching the track, and he glanced at his sister with sadness in his eyes. "It doesn't seem to have a pattern. I think it's random," he said, pointing. "That's gonna make it hard to do. We're gonna have to make it to the passage before it switches again." Marina and Lara exchanged glances, then nodded at Luke. He tossed the cloak over them, and they charged down the hallway, toward the passageway on the map.

"What do you mean, it just moved!" Lara screamed at her brother. They stood in the northern tower, right before a picture. "We've been doing this for over six hours! Luke! We've got to find Kay!" she continued screaming, not caring who heard her.

Her brother glared at her, then turned back to the map. "It's moving again," he whispered. "Over toward Potions. Go!" The trio took off down the narrow stairs, out of breath and gasping for air. Lara's muscles screamed with agony, but she kept running.

Down toward Potions, across the hallways, darting back and forth, pulling at picture frames. "Here!" Marina whispered urgently, yanking open a painting. Both twins raced toward her, their eyes alight with glee. "Come on," she finished, ducking in. The wall closed silently behind him, and they found themselves submerged in darkness.

"Lumos!" Luke called, followed closely by Lara. Marina followed, uncertain, and all three lead themselves by their wandlights. "Lar, do you hear her?" Luke questioned, watching the tunnel ahead of them. Pausing for a moment, Lara listened carefully, straining her ears for her sister's soft voice. Nodding, she pointed forward, and the trio moved forward, into the gloom.

Sitting in the Headmaster's office, Harry and Kalli faced Willow. "And when Malcolm awoke, Luke wasn't there yet. Daynia said that Lara and Marina hadn't shown up either. Harry, I honestly don't know what's happening." Kalli's tears fell against her lap, and she sobbed loudly. Again, Harry pulled his wife into a comforting embrace, but it wouldn't help, as he knew.

The door burst open, and Remus strolled in, his robes flying behind him. He went to Kalli instantly, putting his arm around her as well. "It's all right, darling. Willow, what do you know?"

"Well, Dad," the woman said, leaning on Harry's desk. "Malcolm Weasley says that Luke came in the common room with him, then went flying out after he asked if he felt something. He hasn't been to his room, and neither have Lara and a girl named Marina Dursley," she explained. Remus' eyes snapped up at the name and Harry nodded.

Between sobs, Kalli spoke, her voice shaking with fear, "Someone's out to get us, Harry. They are…" Harry kissed Kalli's forehead, then ducked to look in her eyes. "My babies are missing, and I don't know why!"

"It's all right, nothing can get us here," Harry replied, "That's why Ron was so willingly to let us come. Voldemort can't get in!"

Sobs racked Kalli's slender form as she grasped Harry and pulled him closer, "Wormtail can," she whispered. "What if he got to my children? What if he did something to them. I won't be able to live…"

Suddenly, there was banging on the door, and shouting from outside. Leaping to his feet, Harry flung open the door and raced down the corridor to the gargoyle. As it jumped open, he found himself face to face with at least ten students. Devia Malfoy stood in the front, shaking. "Voices!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, "Voices in the walls!"

Another child stepped up, more calm then Devia and quickly explained that they had heard voices in the wall on the way to breakfast. The other children attested to it, and Harry exchanged glances with Remus. Both men started toward the hallway the children were pointing to.

When they arrived, they too heard the voices. "Luke?" Harry called, "Lara?" The shouting grew louder.

"DAD!" Luke screamed into the wall, "DAD, THE PASSAGE STOPPED MOVING! WE'RE STUCK!" Kayla stood beside Lara, her hand wrapped in her older sister's, as she glanced up at her.

They heard a mumbling, then Harry called, "Move down the passageway, ten steps to the left!" The kids moved down ten steps, and Lara stepped in front of Kayla. Seconds later, the wall exploded, and Harry's head poked through. "Come here, quickly," he said, reaching out his hand.

Racing toward him, Luke handed him Kayla, then Marina, then Lara, finally, he jumped from the hole. Remus and Harry sealed the hole with a word, and then Harry spun on his children. "We're sorry," Lara said instantly, gripping her wand, which was still lit. "We found Kay though," she whispered, gripping her sister's hand.

Kalli burst through, snatching up her youngest, then falling to her knees to grip the twins. Unexpectedly, she pulled Marina into the hug, and sobbed heavily. Kayla had been fine when they found her, but now the waterworks opened and she began to sob. Clutching her teddy bear to her, her head on Kalli's shoulder, she sobbed uncontrollably.

Harry shooed all the children to their classes, then pried the children from Kalli, leaving her with Kayla. The twins couldn't tell if their father was angry or relieved, but they knew what would be coming. Entering into Harry's office, they found Hermione Weasley leaning on the desk. "I wrote Ron, and told him, expect a reply. I should go to my class," she said, as she passed by Remus she smiled at him, "Hey, Moony." Remus smiled.

"I should go to," Willow said, turning to face Remus. "Walk me to class, Dad?" she asked. He outstretched his arm, allowing her to loop hers through. "I'll see you at lunch, Kalli," Willow said, exiting. The door shut behind them

Harry sat down at his desk, his eyes denying them to see what he was thinking. "What you did was wrong," he began, staring at them evenly. "You used the cloak, snuck out, and went gallivanting around the castle in the middle of the night," Lara went to speak, but Harry's glare silenced her. "You will listen to me, young lady, do you understand?" Lara nodded silently, and Harry continued, "You risked your lives, and Marina's, when you could've just come found one of us." Kalli sat on the couch in the corner, checking every square inch of Kayla's body for harm. But Harry continued, "Unfortunately, your Mum was right, you're just like me, and you wanted to do this." A smile crept over Kalli's lips, and she wicked at her husband. "I will let this go this once, because you rescued your sister, but don't make me blow another hole in the school to rescue you."

All three children leapt up to embrace Harry, then Kalli, then Harry again. With a silly smile, Lara said, "I suppose we should get on to class, right, guys?" the other two nodded, smiling back.

"Not so fast, Marina, I'd like to speak to you a moment," Harry interjected. "You two go on, Marina will join you shortly." The twins left the room, silently, hoping Marina would be okay.

It wasn't until the end of Potions when she joined them, her face slightly downcast, her eyes clouded. Willow had been rambling about some weed in the forest, and Lara didn't want to lose her focus again. At the very end, Lara finally had the chance to ask Marina what Harry had wanted. "He said that Father wrote him, and Mum sent it through Owl Post. Basically Father said that if I came home this summer, I'd be kicked out of the house. He wants nothing to do with magic…" Marina trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears.

Luke's eyes clouded over, and the green dulled icily. "What'd Dad say he'd do?" Luke questioned.

"He's going to write to Father, and ask for him to send document stating that he gets custody, but I don't think Father will do it. He hates Uncle Harry," Marina finished.

The bell rang at that exact moment, and the students filed out. As they walked down the hall in silence, they heard Kayla singing in the distance. "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout…" 


	2. The Connection

The Connection  
  
Eyeing the curtains above her head, Lara groaned. Almost three in the morning, and she couldn't get to sleep. Something had to be wrong. As she rolled over, Lara felt a pain in her gut, and rolled back to the left. Popping her eyes open, Lara glared out the window in contempt. Sleep hadn't been coming well for a few weeks, studying had been even harder, and she had no clue why. Marina had noticed her uneasiness, and often checked to make sure she was all right. Suddenly, he stomach felt jumpy and she began to gag. Doubling over, she grasped her gut and wheezed. Dinner threatened to come back up as she rolled from the bed, and landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
Light flashed on around her and girls scuttled from bed. Instantly, Marina and Daynia fell to their knees beside Lara as she felt her stomach heave once more. She convulsed as Marina reached for her hand. "Someone call Madam Pomfrey!" Marina cried, clutching Lara's hand tightly as the girl gasped, and gagged again. Daynia and Tina raced from the room, and they could be heard clambering down the stairs. Marina turned to Rebecca Desert, and said, "Go get the Headmaster, now!" Rebecca turned and rushed from the room.  
  
**  
"I just don't understand it," Poppy Pomfrey was saying as Lara opened her eyes. "She's not ill. No fever, no chills. She just began gagging." Harry stood at the foot of her bed, talking to the school nurse.  
  
He turned to look at his daughter, concern in his eyes, "Princess," he whispered, moving around to sit on her bed. "What happened?"  
  
Shaking her head, Lara tried to prop herself up, but failed. Her eyes clouded over as she negotiated with her elbow, and finally found herself able to lean on it. "I don't know. I just felt sick, Dad," she said, carefully selecting her words. She didn't want him to worry about her, he had so much on his mind.  
  
"Well," he said, concern etching fine lines around his eyes. When did her father start to look so old? He couldn't be over thirty. "I have discussed it with Madam Pomfrey, and we've decided to have you stay here until class, just to check. If you start feeling sick, you come straight here," Harry finished, sweeping a strand of hair from her eyes.  
  
Kissing her forehead, he left the room. Madam Pomfrey strolled over and placed her hand on Lara's forehead. "You should be fine, dear," she said in her normally soothing voice, "I suppose it was just something you ate." She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I suppose I should write the house elves about sending up things that you poor children can't pronounce. But then again, you're an unusually versed young lady, what with your parents and all that."  
  
**  
Alone in her bedroom, just before class, Lara pulled the robes over her head, and began putting on her shoes. Hopping around like an idiot, she argued with her shoelaces. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her parents little house on the edge of the grounds. Just to the right of the living room sat the bathroom. Through the window, Lara watched the door slam shut, and her mother rush past. Suddenly, Lara's stomach seized up, and she began to gag. The room did a bizarre three-sixty, then she straightened to see Kalli walk back past the window. Shaking off the gross feeling, Lara closed the door behind her and stumbled down the hallway.  
  
Down in Potions, Kalli sat at the desk at the front of the room, pale and listless. Taking roll, she supported herself by her hands pressed against the desktop. Luke looked back and forth between his sister and his mother. Neither one of them was feeling like themselves, and neither would admit it. Marina sat beside Lara, her arm ready to brace her if she wobbled. The lesson went quickly, with Kalli stopping to catch her breath frequently, and wobbling every once in awhile.  
  
Next class, Defense came totally different. Willow Lupin danced around the room, singing the lesson. Wearing a bright green cloak, and acting like Celeste Warbeck, the singer. Laughter rang through the class, and Lara almost forgot about her pains. Looking down at her paper, she focused on the spell needed to protect against banshees. Suddenly, Willow appeared before her, leaning on the desk. "Ever wonder why a hummingbird hums?" She asked Lara, eyebrows raised comically. When Lara shrugged, Willow smiled grandly, and announced, "Because she can't remember the words!" Sprite-like giggles erupted from the woman as she danced away.  
  
Lara glanced to Marina, and both girls started snickering. Luke and Malcolm sat in front of them, nearly falling off their chairs as they laughed. Dull could never be used in Willow's class, it was a curse in itself. And an Unforgivable at that. Dizzy spells overwhelmed Lara only once in class, and she covered it by laughing so hard she fell out of the chair.  
  
**  
By lunch, she felt fine, and looked toward the main table, where Kalli sat, laughing at Willow's endless jokes. It was the night of the full moon, so Remus had disappeared, and soon, Willow would follow. Willow had been blessed enough to not get the full werewolf gene, so she only got fangs, and her hair got a bit bushier. Other then that, she suffered no side-effects, and could carry on a normal life. Still., she stayed out of sight on full moons.  
  
Looking over at her brother, Lara smiled softly. He had his hands cupped, and was whispering an incantation. Daynia looked on in amazement, as he opened his hands, unveiling a tiny lizard, with a serpent tongue. A light giggle sprang from Daynia Weasley's lips as she reached for the baby lizard. "Wow!" she exclaimed, as it scurried onto her hand. "Where'd you learn that," she asked, staring in disbelief.  
  
Luke grinned at his twin sister, then winked. Rex had been his lizard for about a year, and they had finally perfected the trick. While Luke had his hand cupped, Rex ran between his wrists, thus appearing in his hands. "A magicians got to have his secrets," Luke responded, taking the wee creature and performing the trick backwards, so that Rex scurried up his arm and hid in his pocket.  
  
Feeling a plop in the seat beside her, Lara turned to find Conrad Finnegan beside her. He grinned, and reached for a drink. "Hi," he said calmly. "Heard you haven't been feeling well lately." Lara shrugged. "I hope you get to feeling better soon. I'd hate for you to miss the Halloween Party coming up." Reaching for her goblet, Lara gulped back a swig of water, and closed her eyes against the brief nausea. "You okay?" Conrad questioned, touching her shoulder tentatively.  
  
Gulping again, Lara nodded, and placed her hands on the table supportively. Conrad grabbed her shoulders and helped her remain balanced. "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy," Lara replied softly. "Conrad," she glanced up into enchanting blue eyes. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to walk me to the nurse?" Instantly, Conrad was on his feet, helping her from her seat.  
  
"Sis, you all right?" Luke questioned, glancing at the two of them. Looking toward her brother with glassy eyes, Lara gave him the thumbs up sign.  
  
Marina touched Lara's arm as she passed by, "You want me to come with you?"  
  
"I got her, Marina," Conrad replied, slipping an arm around Lara's waist, and helping her toward the door. Halfway there, Lara's eyes blurred, and she crumbled to the floor. At the front table, Harry and Willow bolted upward, their eyes on Lara, so neither noticed Kalli's hand flutter to her own stomach with a blink.  
  
**  
Back in the hospital wing, Lara thought, opening her eyes. "Of course, sir," she heard Conrad in the hallway. "Yes, sir, I'll stay."  
  
Next came Harry's voice, "Watch out for her, son," he said softly, in his father voice. "Make sure she gets to class all right, deliver her to Marina and Luke. Then you may go to class." Lara heard a door open, the close, then her door opened further.  
  
Realizing she was awake, Conrad grinned at her, "Feeling better?" he asked. As he strolled over to the bed, Lara noticed a hint of concern in his carefree eyes. She nodded, watching him perch himself on the edge of the bed. "Ready to go to class?" he asked, his voice soft, and soothing. Again, she nodded, slightly entranced by his eyes. "Good, come on."  
  
**  
Later, that night, Lara leaned against the window sill in the common room, her eyes falling on hut on the far side of the land. Kayla played in the yard, Harry sat on the porch, and Kalli stood in the door. Something was different with the way her mother stood, both hands clasped in front of her. Sighing, Lara turned back to the stars, quickly sketching them into her notebook.  
  
"Sketching the stars?" Conrad's voice came from behind her. Smiling, she turned a bit to the right, and felt his breath on her neck. "That's a new one," he finished. Abruptly, he stepped back, noticed the proximity of his lips.  
  
Lara wrote the date on the sheet of paper, then closed the book. "I've been doing it for years," she explained. "It helps me to calm down," she continued, glancing at the ground. "Uncle Remus said that Grandmother Lily used to do it. He said that she would chart their movement, and that she had almost seventeen years of it!" Her eyes filled with jubilation, and she explored his sapphire eyes with her dazzling emerald. "Sorry," Lara said suddenly, "I'm boring you."  
  
"No," Conrad replied, his voice filled with amusement. "I think it's engaging," he whispered softly, "I never met anyone with such an interest in the stars."  
  
Soft green eyes glanced at the ground once more, as Lara murmured, "I'd love to study the stars." Waiting a moment before speaking again, Lara glanced about the room. Luke sat in the corner with Daynia, and Malcolm, while Marina sat at a table, studying. "I should probably start my homework," Lara said, moving toward the center of the room. "It was nice talking to you Conrad."  
  
Conrad leaned against the window sill and stared up at the sky. So many dazzling lights before his eyes, and he wasn't even paying attention to the stars.  
  
**  
Late that night, Kalli rolled out of bed. Something wasn't right with Lara, and for some reason, Kalli felt her pains. Rushing to the bathroom, she keeled over and heaved her stomach muscles. Feeling the bile in her throat, Kalli stumbled into the bedroom, reaching to shake her husband. "Harry," she whispered, grasping his shoulder.  
  
His green eyes opened to see her clutching her stomach. "Kalli?" He asked, moving at once to grab her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Lara," Kalli exhaled, clutching her stomach. "Go get Lara..." Fear flew into Harry's eyes, and he reached for his cloak. Kalli settled herself back into bed, grabbing her stomach in pain, heaving dryly.  
  
**  
"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Harry yelled, as he stood in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey flitted away from him protectively. "CAN YOU HONESTLY TELL ME THAT THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HER?" His eyes glinted with a steely gray against the emerald, his hands clenched at his sides, and he spun angrily away from Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Slowly, she stepped forward. "Sir," Madam Pomfrey whispered, "I can tell you that there doesn't seem to be a reason for these pains." Harry sucked in his breath. "The only thing I can think of is a curse, but none of my charms are working on her."  
  
Realization dawned in Harry's eyes before he knew what he'd worked out. "The Damia Blood," he muttered to himself. Poppy Pomfrey's eyes widened in fear as she made the same connection. "That has to be it," Harry said, louder, glancing at Poppy. "That's why Kalli can feel it. Something is going on in the Dark World." He stood, silently for only a moment. "Put a Light Charm on her, that will protect her from Dark Activity. If the pains continue, then that's not it." Poppy nodded. "Come get me when she wakes up, I'll be in my office."  
  
**  
Harry wasn't disturbed until dawn, and not by Poppy. Kalli slid onto his desk, crossing her legs, and sparking the fire in the hearth a bit. Her husband lifted his head from his hands, to gaze up at her ice blue eyes. He slid her to the middle of the desk and rested his head on her stomach. "She'll be all right, right?" he whispered downward.  
  
"Of course she will," Kalli replied, stroking his messy brown hair. "She's just like her father. Maybe you know him. Brave, courageous, loving, giving, selfless, and enchanting. Kind of tall, with messy brown hair, and emerald eyes. Father of my children. Love of my life." Harry lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I think you know him," Kalli finished, cupping his chin with her palm.  
  
A smile slid over Harry's lips as he replied, "That Potter guy?" Kalli nodded. "Oh, yeah, I think I heard of him. Isn't he the one with the amazing wife, and three great kids?" Kalli nodded. "Lucky man," Harry finished, rising to kiss her. "Very lucky man," he whispered, finally.  
  
The door burst open and Kayla ran in, "Daddy! Mummy!" she screamed, racing toward them. "Ryu said there's a bad man in the woods! He said to come tell you right away!" Harry pulled away from his wife, and swept their daughter into his arms. "He said he was short, with a bald spot. He called him Wormy or something!"  
  
Kalli gasped with horror, as Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You killed him," Kalli breathed, staring at Harry in disbelief.  
  
"He's done it before, he can do it again!" Harry replied, handing her Kayla. "Send for Sirius, tell him we need Padfoot here to deal with a rodent." Kalli nodded, setting the child down in a chair. "You stay in here, he can't pass the gargoyles at the entrance." Rushing out the door, he called over his shoulder, "And get Moony!"  
  
**  
By the end of Potions, Lara still hadn't woken up, Marina said she had hit the floor exceptionally hard. Sitting before the class, Kalli felt the familiar twisting in her stomach, but she refused to dry heave in front of the class. Daynia was uncharacteristically quiet as she studied her potion for the day, Marina kept her head down, refusing to look at anyone, and Luke was beside himself with worry. So far, Kalli had to save the class from fluttering words twice. Harry still hadn't returned from the Forbidden Forest, but she had seen him talking to Ryu at the edge several times. There hadn't been a response from Sirius, but there wouldn't be, he'd just come as soon as possible.  
  
Since he'd been proclaimed innocent, he'd moved away from London, wanting to start a new life. He'd gotten married only a year later, to Lily's best friend from Hogwarts, and now they lived deep in the moors, where Padfoot came out every full moon, in honor of Prongs. So much in Sirius hurt, for the loss of his best friend, the betrayal of a Marauder, Kalli felt his misery for so many years. Now, he was happy, and being dragged back into Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, all because Wormtail refused to die.  
  
Outside the window, she heard shouting, and she held her breath as Harry came racing from Forbidden Forest. But he wasn't running from something, he was running toward something. A broomstick landed on the front yard of the school, and Sirius jumped off. Kalli watched the two men talking, then both moved toward the Forbidden Forest. Everything would be fine, Kalli reminded herself, Sirius was here.  
  
**  
In the hospital wing, Conrad sat down in the chair beside Lara's bed, watching her light breath. Harry had assigned friends to stand watch over her, armed with protection spells. Conrad's watch was almost over, and he didn't want to leave. Lara lay on the pale sheets, her hair dull against the light of the room. "Conrad?" she whispered, looking up at him. His eyes popped opened, and he fell to his knees beside her. "What happened?"  
  
"You passed out, and whacked your head pretty hard," Conrad replied, softly, pushing a strand of hair from her face. "Madam Pomfrey has been keeping you under. She says it's easier for you." Lara nodded, feeling a bit nauseous. "I'm just glad I was here when you woke up," Conrad finished, leaning back into the chair. He watched her eyelids droop once more. "Go to sleep, Lar," he whispered.  
  
  
Around midnight, Harry stumbled into bed, throwing his robes off carelessly. Kalli rolled over and cuddled up to Harry's chest. "Where's Sirius?" she asked softly, twisting her fingers between his.  
  
"On the couch," Harry replied, kissing the top of her head. "We didn't find Wormtail," he said, more for conversation them requirement. Kalli knew. "Sirius will go out tomorrow morning and start the search. I can't afford to spend another day away from the school." Kalli nodded, her eyes closing in sleep.   
  
**  
"Watch me, Lara!" Kayla was crying, grabbing her sister's hand in desperation. "I wanna show you this!" Lara watched her do a cartwheel. Kayla was growing up, she realized. Suddenly, she saw Kalli, standing there, and she knew.  
  
Sitting bolt upright in bed, Lara screamed, "BLOODY HELL!" at the top of her lungs. Conrad jolted, and fell out of the chair.  
  
Sobs racked Lara's body, as Conrad moved to comfort her. "It's all right, it was just a dream!" he said, pulling her close. "God, you're shaking." He pulled her tighter, running his hands down her back, trying to quell the shakes. Lara sobbed on his shoulder, holding him tight against her.  
  
"I know what it is!" Lara cried, grasping his shoulders and staring into his eyes. "I'm not sick!" Conrad eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Mum is! Mum's sick, and it's bouncing off me!" Realization dawned in Conrad's eyes as he rose to his feet. He raced from the room, and returned with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
After a brief explanation, Poppy pulled out her wand, and said, "Protectous!" Instantly, the pain lifted form Lara, and she could rise without feeling dizzy. "I suggest you find your mother, and explain it to her," Poppy said, as Lara rose to her feet. Lara nodded, and she and Conrad left the room.  
  
**  
The following morning, Lara and Luke entered Harry's office. Kalli sat, perched on the desktop, Kayla sat in the corner, reading. Glancing up, Harry smiled, "Madam Pomfrey told me that you figured it out," he said.  
  
Nodding, Lara sat down in a chair in front of Harry's desk. "I did," she said. "And you'll never believe what it is." Harry leaned forward, concern in his eyes, Kalli turned to face her daughter. "It's Mum." Confusion filled her parents eyes. "Mum's pregnant," Lara finished.  
  
Both gasped audibly, and Harry began to stutter, "How'd this ha-ha-ha-happen?"  
  
Luke and Lara exchanged bemused glances, and said, together, "Don't tell us we have to explain this to you!"  
  
"I think she's right, Harry," Kalli whispered, "The morning sickness, dizziness, nausea. It all falls in the right order."  
A huge smile lit up Harry's face as he moved to kiss his wife. "We're going to have a baby!" he exclaimed, jubilation in his eyes. He swept Kalli up and kissed her again.  
  
**  
That night was the Halloween Party that the students had prepared for. At lunch, the Great Hall was filled with whispers, and discussions about what each student would be going as. Devia Malfoy had been bragging endlessly about her incredible costume. But, Lara and Marina sat silently, chewing thoughtfully on their food. "Lar," marina said, "I need to tell you something." Lara looked at her cousin with curiosity. "I have a date for tonight," she whispered. Lara's jaw dropped.  
  
"Who?" she asked, dropping her fork. Marina shrugged. "You've got to tell me!"  
  
Staring at her plate, Marina whispered, "You'll see tonight."  
  
As Lara was about to protest, she felt a touch on her shoulder, and turned to see Conrad standing there. "Hey, Lara," he said, shuffling his feet. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Nodding, Lara rose and followed Conrad to the corner of the room.  
  
Only a few minutes later, she walked back over, and sat back down. "He's going to be Grandfather James, and I was going as Grandmother Lily, so we're going together." Marina grinned, and passed her the goblet.  
  
**  
The Great Hall was decorated to the teeth with banners, and hovering candlesticks. Lara walked in, her once black hair a dazzling red for the night. Conrad's black hair had become messed up, and he wore dark framed glasses over brown eyes. Sirius turned to look at them, and tears fell into his eyes. "God, Lara," he whispered, walking over to embrace her, "You look just like her." Remus nodded his approval, and touched Harry's shoulder with respect. Lara felt Sirius' heart beating in his chest as he held her tight against him. So much pain in her Uncle Sirius, so much to get through.  
  
Conrad shook Harry's hand, smiling at him. Harry nodded his approval, then kissed his daughter's cheek. He could only imagine what his mother looked like, but she couldn't have been more beautiful then Lara. The first song struck up, and Conrad escorted Lara onto the dance floor. The stars in her eyes sparkled, and for the first time, Conrad wished he had a sketch pad.  



	3. Sketch The Stars

Sketch The Stars  
  
Joyful screams issued through the halls of Hogwarts as the students raced through the corridors. Lara leaned against a wall, talking amiably with Conrad, even as Luke raced past, wand outstretched playfully toward Marina. "So, were do you normally live?" Conrad asked, shifting his weight to his other foot, sidling away from Lara.  
  
A smile spread over Lara's face as she thought of her quiet room at the top of the manor in Ireland. "Well, Uncle Remus has this estate in Ireland, family estate, of course. That's usually where Dad likes to go." Conrad smiled at her, as she continued, "There's this room up top, like a tower. I sit up there at night and sketch." A dreamy look came over Lara's eyes as she drifted backward. "Uncle Sirius says that Grandmother Lily loved the stars, and she studied them. Did you know that Grandfather James took her up to the north tower to watch the meteor shower?" Lara looked up at Conrad sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm babbling," she finished.  
  
The smile grew larger on Conrad's face, as he turned to look at her. "Are you kidding me? Your life is so much more interesting then mine." Lara moved to protest, but he cut her off. "Your father is Harry Potter! Your mum is Kalli Damia! They defeated Voldemort together, saving us all. That's incredible!" Lara shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Frowning up at him, she said, "If that's what you think, then maybe I shouldn't be hanging out with you," she said softly, turning on her heel. Conrad watched her flounce away in bewilderment.   
  
Running after her, Conrad ducked in front of her. "What'd I say?" he asked, grabbing her hand. "Come on, Lar!" He pulled her to a stop. "Tell me what I did, Lara!"  
  
Stopping abruptly, Lara glared at him. "Because of Voldemort, my father is an orphan. Because of Voldemort, my mum killed her own parents to save herself and the world. Because of Voldemort, I've never met my grandparents. Because of Voldemort, my life has been turned upside down countless times, and I've never even met the bastard." Conrad stared at her in shock. "Don't tell me about how interesting my life is. I'd kill for a dull existence," Lara finished, stomping her foot.  
  
"Okay," Conrad replied, stepping back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he continued. "Do you forgive me?" Lara nodded sullenly. "I'm so sorry, Lar-"  
  
He found himself cut off, as he reached to grab her, keeping her from walking into a wall. Before he could stop her, he walked straight through the wall, and screamed in surprise. Instantly, Conrad jabbed his hand through, and yanked her out. Her face was ash white, and her breath caught in her throat as she stammered to talk. "Wh-wh-wh!" Her eyes lit up, and she exclaimed, "Wait until Luke hears about that!"  
  
**  
Standing in the deserted hallways, long past midnight, Luke placed his hand on the wall, and it passed right through. Behind him, Conrad, Marina, Malcolm and Lara waited for him to step through. "Are we sure we want to do this?" Luke asked the children behind him. "'Cause if Dad has to bail us out, we're dead," he finished, turning to look at him.  
  
"If we stand here like a bunch of idiots, we're gonna get caught, and be in trouble anyway," Lara replied, eyeing her brother cautiously. "Are you chickening out?" She asked, taking a step toward him. In answer, Luke stepped through the wall, disappearing from sight. Malcolm followed instantly, then Conrad, Lara, and Marina.  
  
Within the room, Lara felt like a hook flew into her belly-button, and yanked her forward. A Portkey! She thought in dismay. She emerged from the light and her knees buckled, causing her to tumble head over feet. Landing on something warm and not so fluffy, Lara opened her eyes to find Conrad looking up at her, shock on his face. "Where are we?" Lara demanded instantly.  
  
Standing up, she looked around the small home, sparse in furnishings, heavy with dust, it couldn't have been lived in within at least thirty years. Marina landed on a chair on the far side of the room, with a scream. "What was that?" she cried, fear mingling with disbelief.  
  
"A Portkey," Malcolm replied, dusting himself off. "Takes you form one place to another, instantly. Does anyone know where we are?"  
  
Lara pulled herself off Conrad, and began toward the kitchen of the house. "Maybe we can find a clue or something," she was saying. "I wonder-" she screamed with terror.  
  
All three boys ran in, followed closely by a startled Marina. In front of Lara they saw a large kitchen, with a baby cradle in the corner. The name "Harry" stretched across a pillow that laid within. "What the bloody hell?" Luke questioned, stepping forward. "You don't think..." his voice trailed off in bewilderment, not wanting to believe it.  
  
Turning on her heel, Lara rushed from the kitchen, then back to the bedroom. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. All those years listening to Harry say that he never had anything of his parents. In the bedroom, she found a dressing table, scattered with perfumes and makeup. In the corner of the table, Lara found a picture, covered with dust. Luke appeared behind her, his face reflecting in the mirror, fear echoing in green eyes.  
  
Taking the picture in her hand, she brushed away some of the layers of dust, and found herself staring into then face of her father, only with dark eyes. "Grandfather James," Luke breathed, looking over Lara's shoulder. "We're really here," he added, awe in his voice.  
  
"This isn't good," Conrad replied, arching eyebrows in the mirror. "The Potter estate is unable to be found, ever since Voldemort came here." Lara met his gaze in the mirror before them. "We don't even know where we are."  
  
A light flickered deep within Lara's emerald depths, and she grinned. "But we can find out," she said nonchalantly, moving across the room. "Grandmother Lily kept star records for fifteen years, surely she kept them on their way over from Hogwarts."  
  
"Lar," Luke said, beginning to search the room, "You are a genius!" Instantly, everyone was searching the room.  
  
As her hands ran across the dresser top, Lara found another picture frame. Holding it up to her wandlight, she recognized Lily, James, and a small baby sitting in his mother's arms. "Luke," she whispered, not wanting to attract everyone else. He walked over, quickly. "Should I bring this to father?" Luke stared at the picture for a long time before he nodded.  
  
"I found them!" Marina called from another room. Luke and Lara turned to find they were the only ones left in the bedroom. "Lara! I found the star charts!" She had them spread out on the dusty table, all three wands illuminating them.   
  
Moving over to look at them, Lara shuffled through them quickly, searching for her wedding day. Upon finding it, Lara searched the paper for familiar constellations. "Found it," she said calmly. "See this, it's the constellation right above Hogwarts. This should be in the far side of the sky. We're no more then a six hour walk from the school." She turned around to look at her fellow Marauders. "What? Uncle Sirius says that I'm romantic!"  
  
**  
Darkness grew as they started down the street, the Marauders, moving down a street that hadn't been trod on since that night long ago. "Voldemort walked down this street," Luke whispered to his sister. "He walked down this street to kill Dad."  
  
The stars glittered above them as they moved toward the constellation. She shivered, and pulled her robes around her, trying to block the cold. "Just keep walking," she whispered in return. "Don't think about it."  
  
"Do you ever think of Dad as the man that defeated Voldemort?" Luke asked, slipping his arm around her shoulders for warmth. Lara nodded, sullenly. "It's so hard to believe. Dad and Mum are these saviors, and we never knew it," he looked at Lara out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She watched the stars above her head with distant longing. "When Dad told us about the deaths of Voldemort, I never gave it a second thought. I just supposed that it was some other sorcerer, not him and Mum." Luke nodded. "How do you live up to that?" He shrugged, pulling her tighter as she shivered more.  
  
Marina startled them as she touched Lara's shoulder. "Did you hear that?" she asked, fear in her blue eyes. Only then did they notice that Conrad and Malcolm stopped behind them, staring at the woods to one side. A sound issued from the woods, a loud, barking sound, followed by a soft squeak.  
  
"It can't be," Lara whispered. "Phantom noises." Luke nodded. It was the sound of Padfoot chasing Wormtail that night that he betrayed the Potters. Conrad moved forward, as if to say something to the twins, but he was cut off as something dark lunged from the trees to the path. Marina and Lara screamed in terror as it flew straight through them. An icy breeze chilled them to the bone as they tumbled backward.  
  
Something had happened in that split second, something terrible had flown from the trees, directly at them. Conrad lifted Lara to her feet as Malcolm helped Marina, Luke had begun toward the trees. Without thinking, Lara grabbed her brother's arm and yanked him backward. "No," she said, "You can't. You're no match for that..." She stared evenly at her brother. "You can't go in there." Conrad looked at him, the boy, built just like his father. Small, with glasses, and bright green eyes.  
  
"I'll go," Conrad said softly. Luke turned to eye the boy, burly, muscular, and determined, then Luke shook his head. "Luke, no offense, man, but I could take you in a New York minute," Conrad finished, moving toward the dense forest.  
  
A hand fluttered to his arm, and he turned to find himself staring into emerald depths. "Be careful," Lara said softly, her eyes pleading with him, she fought demons within as she let go. Something was in there, something evil.  
  
**  
Alone in the woods, Conrad glanced around, his eyes taking in as much as they could. Fog lay on the ground like a blanket of purity. Swirls cascaded over his feet as he approached a fallen tree, marked with some kind of magic. It glowed harsh blue against the black of the night, it's branches twisted and gnarled. As he approached, he discovered that it wasn't just magic, it was a magician's mark. Stepping closer, he touched it gingerly. Warmth spread over his hand, and traveled up his arm. His heartbeat raced in his wrists as his breath caught in his throat.   
  
"James," he croaked, his eye closing in realization. The mark had been left for Sirius, that he knew, a secret long kept, something only Sirius could unlock. "I'll get him here," Conrad whispered to the mark, and felt the warmth grow stronger.   
  
A noise behind him made him turn, peering into the darkness, Conrad searched for the intruder. Before he had a chance, Conrad found himself knocked flat against the ground, his arms locked onto the mossy surface. A rough breath in his face made him close his eyes, it reeked of death. No, Death Eaters. Trapped on the floor of the woods, alone with a Death Eater. But as he fought against the force that held him, he realized that it was the same as the noises, and the shape that flew from the woods, it was a Phantom.  
  
"Liberatous!" Lara screamed, wand outstretched. The Phantom flew from Conrad with a terrible scream of agony. "Get up," Lara called, advancing on the Phantom, the light from her wand blinding in the dark.  
  
Conrad found himself at her side before he could respond. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, grabbing her arm. She frowned at him, ignoring his warning stare. "Where are the others?"  
  
Without removing her eyes from the Phantom, she replied, "On their way."  
  
Almost instantly, the Phantom ducked above the beam of brilliance, and zoomed toward them. With a scream, Lara dove toward the ground, Conrad following closely. Another scream echoed in Lara's ears, slowing time to a halt. Frozen with fear, Lara stared as the Phantom passed through Marina, knocking her to the ground. Luke rushed to her, cradling her head in his arms.   
  
Flying to her cousin, Lara felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Marina's eyes were closed, her face ash white, Luke held her close. "It's bad," he whispered, gazing up at the trio above him. "We have to get her back to Hogwarts." Conrad touched Lara's shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
  
Tears streamed down pale cheeks hot with rage, as Lara yanked herself away from Conrad's grasp, and walked a few feet before seeing the magician's mark. "It's for Sirius," Conrad whispered as Luke and Malcolm managed to levitate Marina between them. "I'm going to tell him as soon as we get back." Lara turned back to see her brother, and Malcolm supporting Marina with beams from their wands. "Come on," He finished, touching Lara's arm.  
  
The constellation burned in Lara's eyes as she lead the way down the path, her face moist with tears. Next came Luke and Malcolm with Marina, and then Conrad taking up the rear. The path had grown narrow, and the trees loomed on either side, close enough to touch.  
  
**  
Back at Hogwarts, Kalli awoke, sitting bolt upright in bed. An owl sat on the windowsill, staring at her with wide eyes. She moved to retrieve the letter, and realized that she didn't recognize the handwriting.  
  
Mrs. Potter,  
  
You don't know me, but my name is Melissa Dursley. Marina is my daughter, and she has arrived at your school this year. I know of Harry's lack of relationship with his family, and I would like to be the one that stops this embarrassing hatred that our husbands have for one another. But now is not the time to patch this fraying quilt. As a mother, I am sure that you will understand this letter, which is why I hope that you receive this owl, instead of your husband. I awoke, just a few moments ago with a sense of dread, a fear for my daughter. Over the distance between our home on Privet Drive, I feel her pain, her fear, her dread. I ask that you find her, for she is not on the Hogwarts grounds. And I suggest that you check your own children as well.   
  
Sincerely in hopes of seeing you,  
Melissa Dursley  
  
Now that Kalli had fully awoken, she knew that something wasn't right. Lara and Luke must have done something, and now it was up to her to find out what. Without waking Harry, she dressed calmly, and left the room. Up the stairs of Hogwarts, passed the gargoyles at the entrance, up the main stairs to the Gryffindor tower. The moment she passed within the common room, she knew they weren't there.  
  
The boy's dorm was quiet and dark, but Kalli didn't care. Flicking on her wandlight, she began counting boys. Cole Thomas rolled over and groaned at her. "Professor Potter?" He asked. "Are you checking on Luke?"  
  
"Yes, Cole," Kalli replied, "Do you know where he and Conrad are?" Cole looked doubtful, like he shouldn't tell her. "Please, Cole. I need to know, if they're in trouble, then I need to help them."  
  
He sat up, eyeing Robert Wood's bed, as if afraid that he would wake up to hear him rat them out. "Luke said something about a secret room on the ground floor. A walk through wall or something," he whispered, looking up at Kalli. "Don't tell them I ratted, okay? I'm just worried."  
  
A smile spread across Kalli's face as she nodded, "Don't worry about it, I ratted out the Marauders a few times myself." Cole looked surprised, "Harry and I didn't always see eye to eye." Cole nodded, then yawned. "Go back to sleep. I'll find them."  
  
**  
"What's that?" Came Luke's voice, and Lara stopped sold. In the path before them stood a shape, tall and looming. "Lar?" Luke asked, "Does that look like what I think it does?" His sister didn't move, frozen to the spot, watching the shape glide across the ever-widening path.  
  
Whispers seemed to come from the woods as Lara looked past the creature and at the constellation that was leading them. For the first time, Lara felt true fear, as she stared hard at the Phantom between them and home. Hogwarts couldn't be more then twenty minutes form where they stood, but the path was obstructed. "A Dementor," Lara whispered. "A Phantom Dementor."  
  
From the back, Conrad whispered with hushed anxiety, "We can't just walk through it." Lara nodded in agreement, and pulled her wand. "Lara, you're to weak."  
  
Without paying him heed, Lara took a step forward, and announced, "Patronus!" A lioness ripped through the air, pounding toward the Phantom, leaving a streak of silver from her wand. The Dementor fell and shriveled at the same time, leaving the lioness to leap back into Lara's wand. The girl crumbled to the ground, her breath ragged in her chest.  
  
Sitting on her knees, hands in her lap, she sighed with exhaustion. She remotely felt arms encircle her, lift her from the ground, and begin toward the constellation. Then the world drifted to black, and she fell asleep on a comfortable shoulder.  
  
**  
Bending down, Kalli picked up a blank piece of parchment, and a shimmery piece of fabric. The fabric slid from the wall, allowing Kalli to reach within. Shaking her head, she raised her wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The Marauders Map appeared on the page, and Kalli frowned. Now, where there was no room, it read "Portkey to Hidden Woods." Despair came over her, as she lifted the map to her pocket. They would never find them there. No one had had been to the Hidden Woods since James and Lily were murdered, Phantoms haunted the trees.  
  
"Where are they?" Harry voice asked from behind her. Turning, she wasn't surprised to find him standing there. Handing him the parchment, she frowned. "Why?" he asked, forlornly.  
  
Shrugging, Kalli stepped into his embrace. "They didn't know," she responded. "When Lily and James were put there Uncle Remus removed it from the map." Harry shook at the mention of his parent's names, he couldn't get over the loss, and the memory of what Voldemort had said to him that last time... Kalli shook the words from her head, feeling his agony. "We can't go there, Harry," Kalli whispered, with dismay. "I can't enter into those woods, my parents Phantoms may be there, and you are forbidden to go, by Fudge."  
  
"Sirius," Harry said, pulling away from his wife. "We'll send Sirius."  
  
Wanting to disagree, Kalli moved to protest. Sirius couldn't enter back into those woods, not after Lily and James. So much had happened that night, most if which was still a secret, so much was misunderstood. Sirius had seen the unholy that night, he'd seen the Dark Lord destroy his best friend, and his wife. And now, Harry was about to ask him to go back into the void of his heart and find the children.  
  
"Harry, wait," Kalli said. "I'll go. Don't send him back in." Harry's eyes filled with trepidation. "He doesn't need to relive those memories, not again," Kalli finished, looking up at her husband. Slowly, she saw the tears start to form behind emerald depths, and he nodded. "I'll be careful," she promised, kissing his cheek, and turning to walk away. But he pulled her back, and kissed her long a deep, a kiss that seared for centuries, brilliant against the darkness she would soon face.  
  
**  
Halting, suddenly, Luke, Malcolm, and Conrad stared ahead into the impending dawn. To most, this would be a sign of victory. They had survived the night deep within the Hidden Forest. But to them, it signaled defeat, for on the horizon they saw a maelstrom of darkness, the epitome of darkness and cruelty, the Phantom itself had risen to form a wall of Death Eaters, Dementors, and evil. "God," Conrad muttered, under his breath, staring at the wall that blocked them from the school. "The gates must be right through that wall," he said, glancing at Luke from the corner of his eye.   
  
Eyeing the constellation that seemed almost above their heads, Luke nodded. Just through the wall, just past death. "Malcolm, can you carry Marina in your arms and run?" Malcolm thought a moment, and nodded. The boys released their wards, and Marina plopped into Malcolm's arms. "Release the Patronus, and run directly behind it. We will fight our way through this." Conrad and Malcolm nodded, and outstretched their wands.  
  
"Patronus!" all three cried in unison. Three different shapes leapt from their wands. From Luke's leapt the ever familiar stag, from Malcolm's came the hawk, and from Conrad's the lion. The boys rushed toward the wall, wands outstretched, animals before them.  
  
The clash of light was blinding as the animals reached the wall, bursting through the first layer. Screams of agony wrenched their hearts, and fingers grasped their robes. In Conrad's arms, Lara groaned, and opened her eyes slightly. Suddenly awake with fear, she fumbled for her wand. "Patronus," she muttered, and a dim glow started from her wand tip. The lioness leapt from her wand and raced out in front of the waning creatures. It broke through the darkness, allowing warmth to spill over them. As they tumbled from the wall, Luke gasped for air, clearly exhausted. Conrad fell to his knees, clutching Lara close to him.  
  
They heard footsteps, flying toward them, but none of them could keep their eyes open. Falling to sleep, giving up the battle, all three of them passed out of exhaustion.  
  
**  
"Amazing..."  
  
"I don't know how they did it..."  
  
"An entire wall, you say?"  
  
"I saw it, Ron, I did!"  
  
"They ran right through it?"  
  
"Yes! All of them!"  
  
"And Marina?"  
  
"She's fine, Hermione, really..."  
  
Lara's eyes fluttered open, and she recognized her mother, standing at the foot of her bed. Luke lay to the left, fast asleep. Conrad lay to her right, struggling to sit up. On the far side of Conrad lay Malcolm, pale against the deep purple of the sheets, but clearly alive. The furthest one was Marina, her hair glossy against the shine of the room, her lips tight, and pale. "Mum?" Lara whispered, struggling to sit up.  
  
"There she is," Kalli said softly, moving to sit beside her. "Luke's already joined us a few times. He said you used your Patronus twice..." Lara nodded as she managed to push herself up. "You should be tired then."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Lara glimpsed Conrad, talking to a man and woman she didn't recognize. "No, Mum, I'm fine," he was saying, rather annoyed. Lara smiled at him. He flashed a broad grin at her as his mother wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
"Go back to sleep," Harry said, touching Lara with his wand. Instantly, drowsiness swept over her, and Kalli laid her back down. "Sweet dreams."  
  
**  
Standing in Harry's office, the children didn't budge. They were in trouble, they knew they would be, but at the time, it'd been fun. "What you did was irresponsible, and foolhardy, you could've been killed, or worse," Harry was saying as he paced in front of them. "You endangered yourselves, and far worse, you stumbled into a forest that has been condemned for thirty years. Who knows what could've attacked you in there!" Kalli sat on his desk, watching her children as they watched Harry pace like a caged animal.  
  
"We're fine," Lara said.  
  
"I know!" Harry exclaimed, stopping in front of her. "But you may not have been!" he said, ducking down to her level. "I may never have seen you again! I may have lost you! In those woods!" Instantly, Luke and Lara understood. Those woods, where his parents had died, where his world had stopped.  
  
Looking into his green eyes, Lara felt her own fill with tears. On the verge of crying, she whispered, "We didn't know, Dad, I swear." Harry stared at her, then swept her into a hug, holding her close. "We didn't know," she finished, holding him tight.  
  
Luke stepped forward, put a hand on his father's shoulder. "We found this, Dad," he said. "When we landed in the house." He handed his father the dusty frame, and watched the eyes widen. "We found the house, Dad, that's where the Portkey takes you." Amazement in his eyes, Harry turned to regard his wife, who nodded.  
  
"Go on, go to dinner," Harry said, with a dismissive wave. The children filed out of the room, and out into the corridor. Sirius stood, leaned against a wall, his dark eyes searching each face as they filed out.  
  
Upon seeing him, Conrad slowed to stand beside him, and talk to him. The rest of them walked into the Great Hall, and sat down. Shortly, Conrad joined them, sitting beside Lara, and reaching for a goblet. "We almost didn't make it," Luke whispered, staring into his drink.  
  
"We wouldn't have," Conrad replied, looking toward him, then at Malcolm, Marina, and finally Lara. "Thank God you sketch the stars," he finished, picking up a fork.  



	4. Devious Devia

Sitting at her desk in the midst of second year Defense against the Dark Arts class, Willow Lupin wished she was somewhere else

The Many Punishments of Devia Malfoy

By Kyra Andros and Cleo Vadir

Sitting at her desk in the midst of second year Defense against the Dark Arts class, Willow Lupin wished she was somewhere else. To her right sat the Gryffindor house, her niece and nephew right up front. To her left sat the Slytherin house, Devia Malfoy in the back. Lara and Luke, Willow's niece and nephew, hated Devia. All with good reason. Devia was a Malfoy, and Luke and Lara were Potters. But now Willow's class was silent, for the three enemies had called a war or silence.

Willow admitted that she had hated Draco Malfoy with a vengeance when they had been children, but it had grown to a unprecedented high when they had graduated. Suddenly, he wasn't all that bad. But that didn't mean that Willow was planning on socializing with him.

Watching her class, Willow caught something out of the corner of her ever observant eyes. Devia Malfoy was leaned back, unhooking the pixie cage. She decided to let her continue her "harmless" little prank, for one reason and one reason only. She was going mad in the silence.

Suddenly the room was filled with giggling flecks of light. Lara screamed as one zoomed past her nose, and fell backward, sprawling across Conrad Finnigan. In the back, the female Slytherins were giggling beyond belief.

"Quick! Catch them before they kill you all!" Willow shouted dramatically. Immediately, the class began to scurry around the room, frantically trying to catch a pixie in their palms. But Devia leaned further back in her chair.

Watching the simply hilarious sight of her students chasing speeding balls of flickering light, Willow kicked her feet up on her desk, shoved her hands behind her head, and pondered the perfect punishment for Devia.

As Willow watched the pixies zoom around the room, she imaged the kind of havoc they would reek if they got out of the classroom. Removing her wand form her desk, she flicked it, flinging the door open. As fast as they had flown from their cage, they were disappearing from the room. There was a resounding groan as the class stood, unable to stop them.

* * *

"You let the pixies out," Harry Potter said, staring down at Devia Malfoy. Willow Lupin sat beside him at the desk, her legs crossed, and she was glaring.

Devia's face contorted with anger as she said, "I didn't open the door… It must have been one of those bloody Gryffindors." Harry's eyes narrowed at her. "Professor, I swear!"

Narrowing his eyes in return, Harry growled at the girl, "You will suffer insane humiliation before the entire school tomorrow." Without another word said, he pointed to the door.

Devia got to her feet and trudged out of the room. Sitting down at his desk, Harry pulled out a quill, and said, "Willow, you didn't have to let the pixies out."

Willow Lupin looked astonished, badly. "I swear, Professor," she mocked, a hint of a smile on her face. "I did no such thing."

"If you say so, Will. But if one of those buggers flies up your nose, I'm not going to let Madam Pomfrey get it out," Harry said calmly. Willow flounced herself toward the door, turning briefly as Harry said, "Oh, and make sure Ms. Malfoy's robes are turned to Gryffindor red for tomorrow's classes." 

A smile on her face, Willow left the office, and headed toward the dungeons.

* * *

For some reason, Kalli felt as if there was something terribly wrong. "Mum!" came Lara's voice from the hallway. The moment the door swung open, Kalli wished her daughter could Apparate. A swarm of blue lighted pixies flew in with her before she could slam the door.

The flickering lights giggled mischievously, and Kalli found herself grabbing her daughter in fear. "What the?" she asked, holding Lara close.

"Devia let the pixies out, Mum!" Lara cried, hugging her close. "They followed me all the way down here." Kalli frowned, and Apparated herself and Lara from the room, appearing in the middle of the hall, clashing with Willow. All three women fell to the floor in a jumble of robes and hair.

"Really!" Kalli exclaimed, untangling herself from her robes. "Can't you control that girl, Will?"

Willow Lupin frowned at her cousin, then said, with slight annoyance in her voice, "No more then you can, Kalinda!" Lara grimaced, no one called Kalli by her real name. Kalli's eyes narrowed at Willow, and she huffed as she bolted upright.

Dusting herself off, Kalli stormed down the hall, muttering under her breath. About twenty feet away, she screamed, "Filch!" The poor man came flying around a corner, carrying a cage of pixies in his hand. "There are more of those horrid creatures in my classroom," Kalli announced, pointing down to the dungeons. Filch nodded, bowing low as Kalli walked past.

Lara found herself astounded, Filch bowed to no one. Without glancing up the stairs, he headed toward the dungeons, banging the cage at ever chance he got. This action made the pixies within hiss and howl at him. Lara didn't want to know what might happen if those pixies got out once again. If pixies were bad when they were playing pranks, they were even worse when they were angry.

* * *

Down in the great hall, the Marauders were eating dinner by the time Lara joined them. Luke and Marina were gnawing on oversized chicken bones, and Lara had a hard time picturing how large the fowl must have been. Over their head, the enchanted ceiling was overcast, and stormy. As she plunked herself down, Conrad flashed her a smile across the table, and passed her a plate of baked potatoes. Accepting them, she flashed him a larger smile.

At that moment, a pixie flitted past his ear, and zoomed toward the head table. Lara and Conrad followed the flitting light, wondering what it was planning. It stopped above Willow's head, bobbing up and down as if trying to conceal laughter. Harry rolled his eyes to look at it. It ducked over to him, and seemed to whisper something to him. He nodded.

It flickered, and for a moment, disappeared. Scanning for it, Lara and Conrad watched with insane anticipation. Suddenly, they spotted it, making a beeline for Willow from down the table. It darted right under her nose, then straight up into it.

Startled, Willow tried to sneeze, but it wasn't working. Bolting upright from her chair, she stumbled toward the end of the head table. Hagrid was watching her with complete disbelief, as she fell to the ground, trying to sneeze and snort at the same time.

By that time, the whole Great Hall was watching, and Lara took this chance to glance across the room at Devia. She was standing, watching with wide eyes. "Look at Devia…" Luke whispered to his sister, "Wonder what Dad'll do to her…"

"Nothing worse then what her Dad'll do to her," Conrad whispered in return. Luke and Lara exchanged glances.

Finally, Harry and Kalli, who had been sniggering behind their hands, leapt up and ran down the table. Taking out his wand, Harry shouted, "Accio Pixies!"

Suddenly, a dozen pixies came zooming from various places in the castle, and into a cage that Harry had magicked into existence. Coughing from exhaustion, Willow fell to the floor, happy to breathe. That's when Devia sank into her seat, her hand covering her red face. But Harry turned and stared directly at her, making her turn a deeper shade of red then Lara had ever seen on anyone.

"Up to bed, the moment you are all done eating," Harry said, scowling over the Great Hall. "Devia, come to my office before retiring."

* * *

Lara was in Potions the next day, reading a book, when Conrad, Daynia, Marina and Luke strolled in, chortling. Glancing up at them, Lara cocked an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, watching them plop themselves down at the chairs around her. Conrad slipped into the seat in front of her, with Luke, while Marina sidled into the seat beside Lara.

"Wait for it…" Luke muttered.

They all turned to look at the door, just as it opened. Devia Malfoy sulked in, wearing Gryffindor red robes, with a gold lion. Lara's jaw dropped. A pack of Slytherins strolled in after her, sniggering behind their hands. Devia tossed her bag down and yanked her cauldron up on the table. Scowling, she plunked herself in the chair, crossed her arms, and glared at the board.

In the back, Lara exchanged glances with Luke, who grinned at her. "The color suits her," she said, smiling in return. Conrad tried to cover up his laughter with a loud cough, but Devia shot them a malicious glance anyhow.

At that moment, Kalli strode in, and stood before the class. Taking a brief glance at Devia, she turned back to the class without commenting. "Take out your notes… Today we will be working on the more interesting potions of the past two centuries." Lara and Marina exchanged glances. "I myself," Kalli began, "Have had experience with this particular potion, and I must say it's fun if you get it right." She gave the class a mischievous glance, and finished with, "Even more fun if you get it wrong…"

An hour later, half the class was fading in and out as they tried a simple Invisibility Potion. Lara had become completely invisible, and was poking various Gryffindors around the room. Luke kept fading in and out, from a liquid transparency to a fine chalk white. Kalli was giggling up at the front, as she watched children fade. An unfortunate Tina Longbottom had turned her blonde hair invisible, leaving the rest of her.

But Devia stood there, her hands outstretched before her, the only thing she had managed to turn invisible. Scowling, she cursed under her breath, and moved to stir the potion. But without the sight of her hands, she couldn't judge distance. Her hand dove right into the cauldron full of boiling potion.

She withdrew it as quickly as possible, spilling the potion down across the floor. Instantly, desks and chairs began to vanish, and students started tripping over invisible objects around the room. Several students fell into the potion, parts of them disappearing as they touched it. Kalli rushed forward, yelling for every one to get off the floor. This caused a larger scramble then she had intended, people tripping and falling into the mess.

The door flung open, and Willow flew in, having heard the commotion… Werewolf ears… She flew over to Kalli, and started helping her sweep children off the ground and onto the desks, which were hovering above the ground, invisible about an inch high.

Lara faded into vision, scrambling to jump onto a desk. She watched as Kalli and Willow turned invisible up to their knees. Most of the girls were crying, staring at the parts of them that were missing. One Slytherin had fallen in forwards, so her entire front half was gone, leaving the back half of her robes. Another Gryffindor had fallen on her bottom, and now was only invisible there. Luke had tripped, and landed with on knee in the potion, so he was a chalky white, and invisible on his left leg.

With a quick incantation, Kalli had most of the mess cleaned up, except for the fact that the floor had soaked the potion into the porous stone, and had turned invisible in most places. Willow arched a questioning glance to her cousin, who briefly explained the mishap. But Willow did not take it as a mishap. 

She spun on Devia, who was perched on a desk, her hands flickering. "Come with me!" Willow screeched, yanking her from the table. The two of them flew out of the room, as Kalli turned back to gaze at her invisible floor.

The bell rang, and Kalli dismissed them. Lara grabbed up her books, noticing that one of them was half invisible. Thank goodness it wasn't Care For Magical Creatures… Which she had next.

* * *

Standing on the snow littered ground, the Gryffindors and Slytherins watched Hagrid cover the distance between them and his house. His tangled black mane looked more hideous then ever, covered in frost. But his smile was bright, and his eyes joyful. " 'Lo, everyone," Hagrid said cheerfully. "Where's Devia?" He asked, looking around at the children, some of which were still missing limbs. "What 'appened ter yeh all?"

Marina spoke up, the only one that looked normal, only the bottom six inches of her hair was missing. "Devia spilled Invisibility Potion, and we got hit," she said, calmly. Hagrid nodded, and turned to begin the lesson.

About halfway through, Devia showed up, her face as red as her robes. "'Ello, Hagrid," she muttered under her breath. He stared at her in the robes, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Sitting hunched over in the chair, Devia glared at Willow and Harry. "Why?" she asked. "It was an accident!"

Harry and Willow narrowed their eyes. "Just like the pixies?" Harry demanded, crossing his arms.

"Professor!" Devia exclaimed. "I didn't let the pixies out!" Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't sleep in the Gryffindor Tower! I'll be teased for the rest of my life!"

But Willow's arms were crossed, her eyes cold violet steel. "Follow me, Devia. I'll take you up," she said calmly. Scowling heavily, Devia got to her feet, casting a fleeting glance at Harry, who beckoned for her to follow Willow.

Up the flight of stair to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady smiled down at Willow, then asked, "Password?"

Smiling in return, Willow replied, "Gold Rush!" The Fat Lady portrait swung open, and the duo stepped through the hole.

Over by the fire, Luke and Lara turned to see them, Lara's jaw dropping. Willow pointed toward the fire, then left again. Alone, Devia walked across the common room, all eyes on her. Finally reaching the fire, she glanced down at Lara and Luke, saying, "Professor Potter and Professor Lupin though it would be best if I stayed here tonight…"

Glancing to her friends, Lara caught the look of disdain on Malcolm and Daynia's features. But, she ignored their patronizing stares, and patted the couch cushion beside her. Looking very relieved, Devia Malfoy took the seat.

After most of the common room had drifted to bed, Devia, Marina and Lara all still sat around the fire, watching the flames flicker. Lara had already offered Devia her bed, and Marina had said that Lara could sleep with her. None of them spoke, none of them moved, they just watched the fire flicker on the hearth. A comfortable silence around them. Lara wasn't and Potter, and Devia wasn't a Malfoy anymore, they were just two girls sitting in the Gryffindor common room together.

* * *

The next day, Devia sat in the back of Divination, watching Professor Parvati Patil sit before the fire, her eyes closed droopily. "And deep within the axis formed by Saturn, you find passion," she was saying. Lara snorted, and tried to cover her mouth quickly. But Patil opened one eye, and stared at the girl. "Something you'd like to share, Ms. Potter?"

Luke flashed his sister a glance, telling her to stay out of it. But Devia looked absolutely thrilled. "Actually, Saturn's axis has nothing to do with passion. Saturn is the planet of intellect. Mars is the planet of passion," Lara said, watching Patil's face cloud over.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, placing her hand to her forehead as if faint, "I was testing you, and only Ms. Potter caught it…" she said.

Now, Devia jumped in, an overly large smile on her face, "Actually, Professor, you never taught us that."

Patil stared hard at the girl. "Young lady," she warned, just as the bell rang. Devia leapt out of her seat and raced for the door before Patil could call her back.

* * *

The Great Hall was full to the rafters as everyone prepared for Christmas Holidays. Lara and Luke watched as Kalli and Harry conversed in whispers behind their hands, obviously deciding what to do for the Holidays. Willow sat beside Harry, talking to Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, who had shown up for the end of term. Lara caught Sirius' eye, and waved energetically. Sirius waved back, a huge smile on his face. Sirius was, by far, Lara's favorite person in the world, next to her parents.

Over by the Slytherin table, there was brief and intermittent giggles, and every once in awhile, a loud laugh. Suddenly, something white hot zoomed past Tina Longbottom's cheek, searing her slightly. She screamed and fell backwards. Instantly, Lara and Conrad were up, wands ready, staring over at the Slytherin table. No one at the table looked shocked, no one except Devia. l

Just as Lara was about to pull something, Devia launched herself across the table at a fourth year, screaming, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" They sprawled across the floor, Devia pounding her fists into the girl's face. Luke stared in surprise as Devia flailed and kicked.

Almost instantly, Harry was on top of them, yanking Devia to her feet. Kalli forcefully restrained the other girl, who was trying to get at her wand. Next, Willow interfered, crying, "A hundred points form Slytherin! And detention for both of you!"

The words that slipped form Devia's mouth startled Lara and Luke beyond belief, they never thought she'd admit it in front of the whole school. "But Mum!" she shouted, halting in Harry's arms. No one moved, no one so much as breathed.

Daynia's head slowly swiveled to look at Lara and Luke, who both nodded calmly. The Slytherin table fell completely silent as Harry, Willow and Kalli led the two girls from the room. Moments later, Lara and Luke jumped to their feet, and ran after the group.

Catching up with them, Lara skid before them. "De?" she asked, eyeing her. "You know what you just did?" Devia nodded, glaring at the Slytherin girl. "Why?" Lara asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't want to be in a house where people do that, and I don't want people thinking that my father betrayed the Ministry, when he didn't," Devia replied, looking to her cousin. Harry nodded, reaching the gargoyle that marked his entrance.

"Café Au Lait," he said, and the gargoyle jumped aside. Lara and Luke followed them into the office, where they sat the two girls down.

The first one, a girl named Victoria Crabbe, stared hard at Harry as he told her that she had two weeks detention with Willow in the Defense class. After she had stormed from the room, Harry turned to Devia. "I think we should consult the Sorting Hat with what to do with you," he said, watching her.

Coal, Harry's phoenix, sat on it's perch until Lara sat herself on one of the counters by the door. Then, he fluttered over to sit on her knee, cooing whenever she stroked his golden plumage. 

From the cabinet behind him, Harry pulled the Sorting Hat, looking even more filthy then ever. It seemed shocked as Harry handed it to Devia, who placed it snug around her ears.

"Well," it whispered to her. "This is certainly unorthodox. But never mind that. You are a Slytherin, if I recall. Of course, a Malfoy, like all the others. But there's something else about you. A compassion, from your mother, like her father. You do not belong in Slytherin, how could I have been clouded by the Malfoy name?" Devia exhaled softly. "Relieved, are you?" the old hat chuckled. "Yes, you are. All right, so says your heart, your soul and your head, GYFFINDOR!"

Lara exhaled, glancing to Luke. "Hey," Lara said as Devia plucked the hat from her head, and handed it to Harry. Her cousin flashed her a gigantic smile, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "De Malfoy, Gryffindor…"

"Granddad would kill me…" Devia snickered, embracing Lara.

Kalli grimaced, "If he was still around…" she trailed off. 

Looping their arms, Lara and Devia left the office, giggling. Luke followed behind, saluting his parents as he shut the door.

"Well," Willow said, "Life's going to be interesting from now on…"

Flashing a smile at her cousin, Kalli whispered, "Is it ever dull?" Harry and Willow laughed as Kalli sighed in exasperation.


	5. Holiday Haunts and Heroes

Holiday Haunts and Heroes

Holiday Haunts and Heroes

By Kyra

Candles flickered along the Great Hall as they strolled in. The enchanted ceiling above their head was overcast again, and lightning cracked wickedly. Conrad glanced up as Lara sat beside him, her green eyes downcast. "What is it?" he asked softly, passing her the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Mum's not doing to well," Lara whispered, so as not to alarm Marina, who sat on the opposite side. "Dad says this pregnancy isn't going well. Mum thinks she to old to have children…"

Conrad's eyebrows arched in confusion, and he whispered, "Your mum's only thirty three…" Lara nodded. "Gran had Mum when she was forty seven…"

Now, Luke had heard them, and he leaned across Malcolm to say, "Yes, but your Gran doesn't disappear if she steps behind her broomstick."

Nodding, Conrad agreed. Kalli Potter wasn't a large woman; she was rather slender and frail. But she had enough power in her to destroy a thousand Voldemorts. Even as they spoke, she made her way up to the head table to sit with Harry and Willow. "How's Aunt Kalli?" Came a voice from behind.

Turning, Lara found her cousin, Devia Malfoy, standing behind her. "She's fine," Lara said hurriedly. "Are you staying this holiday?" Lara asked as Devia sat down on the opposite side of Marina.

"Yeah," Devia replied, reaching for a sandwich. "Dad's coming from Austria. Says he's been cleared to come back, they found Crabbe in Bulgaria. They say that old Quidditch player was hiding him… You know, Uncle Harry's friend…"

Luke's eyes filled with horror, "Krum?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Devia nodded. "Uncle Ron never liked him!"

Laughing, Lara replied, "Oh, please! Uncle Ron could barely speak whenever he came to dinner!" Luke grinned, and glanced to Malcolm. "The only reason Uncle Ron didn't like Krum was because he dumped Aunt Hermione for some Bulgarian witch."

"That's correct," came Hermione Weasley's voice from behind them, and Lara glanced over her shoulder to find her standing there. "That and he flattened your father using the Wonky Faint thing-"

Conrad interrupted her, "Wronski Feint."

"Yeah, that," she continued, "In the first game he every played. Got carted off the field and couldn't even recognize Kalli for a week." Lara giggled, imagining her father walking around asking Kalli who she was every few seconds. "But all's well now, Harry even recognizes people he hasn't seen in years."

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Satin Jordan ran in. She didn't pause to even wave at the children. Up to the front table, and leaned over to whisper something to Harry. He tossed his napkin aside and followed her from the room. Lara glanced to Luke, who shrugged and passed her the plate of butter.

* * *

Opening the door to his office, Harry strolled in. A young woman, with blonde hair and starling blue eyes rose to greet him. "Mr. Potter," she said, shaking his hand.

"Harry, please," he replied, motioning to a chair. She sat down, and crossed her legs, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

The woman smiled, "First, call me Melissa. Second, I'd like to see my daughter. It's Christmas in only a week, and her father refuses to allow me to write her."

Harry nodded sullenly, and leaned on his desk. "Yes," he said thoughtfully, "Dudley never did want anything to do with magic… Not ever since the Hagrid incident." Melissa giggled softly, and Harry cracked a grin, "I have never forgotten that image."

There was a timid knock on the door, and Harry's eyes darted to it. It swung open to reveal Lara, Luke, and Marina. "Dad, we wanted to make sure everything was all right…" Lara trailed off as she saw Melissa.

"Mum!" Marina exclaimed, bursting through the twins and rushing to her mother's arms.

Turning to his children, Harry smiled, "Children, this is your Aunt Melissa." Melissa grinned at the twins, as she held Marina close. "How about showing her around the school before dinner?" Lara, Luke and Marina nodded, grabbing Melissa and pulling her from the room.

* * *

"And this is Professor Patil's room," Lara was saying as she pointed up the silver ladder. "Divination," Lara continued. "She's a bit batty, doesn't even know which planet is which…"

Luke eyed his sister warningly, and hissed, "Leave it, Lar…" Lara shot Luke a glance, and shrugged at Melissa.

They were about to turn around and head back down the stairs when Lara found herself ripped from the ground and hurled through the air. She slammed into the wall, and felt something shoving her harder into the stone. Screaming, she flailed her arms, and kicked her feet. Suddenly, it flew straight through her and into the wall. 

* * *

"And then she fell to the ground, and I brought her here," Luke finished, looking up to his father.

Harry's eyebrows were knitted in curiosity, as he leaned over his daughter. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

Nodding, Lara placed a hand on her stomach as she said, "It just feels a bit funny here. Other then that, I feel fine."

Madam Pomfrey nodded as she set a potion on the bedside table. "You should…Poltergeists are known for leaving foreign feelings in the body… Just be glad you only got a feeling, and not a poltergeist..."

Instantly, Harry's eyes lifted to Madam Pomfrey's and he replied, "You don't honestly think it's a poltergeist, do you?"

Poppy Pomfrey's eyebrows formed delicate arches as she responded with, "I'll be damned if it isn't." She looked a sideways glance at the children, and added in a voice only Harry could hear, "And I'll be damned twice if it isn't a Death Eater."

Grasping her arm, Harry lead her out into the corridor, and shut the door behind them. Very quietly, he whispered, "What would make you think of a Death Eater?"

"All the signs," Madam Pomfrey replied. "Number one; Lara was up there this morning, yet nothing happened. Then, she's up there with a Muggle, a Muggle Born and a child wizard, and all of a sudden, she's attacked. Number two; it attacked Lara, yet it came right over Marina and Mrs. Dursley. Number three; we have never had a ghost in that tower, no matter how many we had in the school… Peeves won't even enter that place. Trelawney made sure of it. She put up so many dark charms that place is a veritable fortress against normal ghosts… Only a poltergeist would pass through those warnings… Trelawney thought poltergeists were a symbol of fortune… The old bat…"

This revelation astounded Harry. It would put a brand new spin on things. Firstly, Divination must be canceled, and students must be put under appropriate watch. Then Lara would have to be put under surveillance to make sure she wasn't the one being targeted. Turning back to the hospital room, he opened the door to find Lara standing on her feet, hat on her head, books in hand. "Just what do you think you're doing, young lady?" Harry questioned, stepping in.

"Getting ready for Potions," she replied, going to stride past her father. But his hand stopped her. "Really, Dad," she sighed. "I'm not about to miss my class because some poltergeist decided to play monkey in the middle!"

Trying to refrain from laughing, Harry allowed her and Luke to pass, then continued, "Fine, but I'm going to talk to your mother…" Lara rolled her eyes at Luke, and said something in their twin language. It drove Harry crazy, and they knew it, that's usually why they used it.

* * *

Lounging in the common room, Lara flipped a page in her book and yawned loudly. Marina glanced up from her history book to stare at Lara. The girl snorted, and rolled her eyes as her cousin's scrutiny. "I'm fine!" Lara erupted for the twelfth time in an hour. Shrugging, Marina leaned back over her book, sucking on the end of her sugar quill.

It wasn't until everyone had left the common room that Marina finally looked to Lara again. Instantly, she noticed something was wrong. Lara's normally peaches and cream complexion was suddenly very cream. Her hands drooped as she held her quill, and she looked exhausted, but she wasn't. "Lar?" Marina questioned, eyeing her cousin carefully.

"Do you feel warm?" Lara asked, looking to the dying embers in the hearth. 

Instantly, warning bells went off in Marina's head, as she replied, "You're warm?" Lara nodded, tugging at the hem of her dress. "Lara…" Marina said gently, "It's twenty eight degrees out. How can you be hot?"

Somewhere in the back of Marina's head she heard a faint whispering. Turning to peer into the corner she expected to see a few students who hadn't yet retired. But, as she turned, her eyes shifted out of focus, and she found herself staring at a blurry shape in the corner. At first, she thought she'd imagined it, but, as she squinted, and the blur disappeared, she recognized a long swishing cloak and pointed hat.

The figure launched at her, it's arms outstretched toward her neck. Marina screamed at the top of her lungs, and fell backwards from the chair. Beside her, Lara was screaming for help.

* * *

Sitting bolt upright in bed, Luke tumbled from the sheets, just in time to see Conrad throwing his robe over his pajamas. "What is it?" Luke mumbled, sleepily, reaching for his robe as well.

"Lara," Conrad replied, swooping from the door. Wide-awake, Luke followed him. Down the stairs into the common room, they ran. By the fire, the screaming faded into silence. 

Crossing the common room in three great strides, Luke and Conrad dove to the girls. Both were ash white, and trembling, but burning up. Conrad lifted Lara into his arms just as the convulsions started; Marina began to shriek as Luke touched her. The Fat Lady painting burst open and Willow strode in, followed closely by Harry and Kalli. Madam Pomfrey brought up the rear, her bag in hand.

"What happened?" Harry asked, kneeling next to the screaming Marina.

Overwhelmed, Luke shrugged, obviously confused himself. But Conrad leapt into his version, "I woke to hear Marina screaming, then Lara joined her. I heard this terrible laughter, like nails on a chalkboard, and then Lara screamed for me, and Marina screamed for Luke… Then Luke woke up, and we ran down here. Whatever it was is gone now."

With a look of disturbed annoyance, Madam Pomfrey glanced to Harry and said, "Nails on a chalkboard, boy…" Harry nodded, and turned to Lara, who's normally radiant skin seemed dulled. "Poltergeists in Hogwarts…" Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue and shook her head.

But Willow interrupted the woman's lecture with, "We can protect the students… I'm just worried about what's going to happen when that awful Skeeter woman gets wind."

"Don't you worry about Ophelia Skeeter," Harry interjected swiftly. "I'll deal with that one in due time."

His wife eyed him skeptically as she replied, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and she's enough like her mother to cause quite a disturbance."

Simply nodding, Harry waved Madam Pomfrey away with Lara and Marina. Conrad was pale and drawn, his fingers twitching slightly. Luke yawned, then stared after his sister with fear in his big green eyes. "Go on," Harry whispered, giving both boys a shove. "Make sure they remember where their classes are tomorrow…"

As the children filed out Harry turned to Willow and whispered, "You need to get a ghost hunter here, quietly." Willow nodded and moved to the door. "Doesn't Remus know a good one?" he asked. 

Thinking a moment, she replied, "Yeah, he knows one through Mum… I'll ask him if he's still around." Harry nodded and followed her out the door quietly.

* * *

"Yes, I understand," Kalli was saying as Harry entered into the kitchen. Glancing to the fire, Harry saw Ron's disembodied head floating in the flames.

The head spoke as if nothing was different, "Ello, Harry." Ron smiled at his chum. "Do you know what your wife is trying to tell me?"

Harry spoke voluntarily, as he replied, "There's a poltergeist at Hogwarts."

"Precisely, old chap!" Ron chortled, taking it as a question. "How absurd!"

But as Harry grabbed a slice of bacon and glanced to his dearest friend, Ron stopped laughing. "It attacked Lara twice yesterday, and Marina once." Ron's eyes widened in surprise, as Harry continued, "I think it would be in your best interests to get someone here right quick, chap. Before it's Daynia or Hermione." Ron nodded and with a pop, his head disappeared.

Kalli looked grim, her stomach protruding from her robes. Harry heard her whisper, "Who do you think is next?"

She needn't wait for an answer, for it produced itself readily. Hermione came flying through the front door, breathless and red in the face. Between ragged breaths, she gasped out, "Attack… in the… teacher's hall… Willow… down… Come quick!"

Exchanging panicked glances, Harry and Kalli burst from the door in a mad run toward the school. Hermione rolled her eyes, shuffled her feet and chased after them. Across the fields and up the front steps into the castle, Harry and Kalli dodged children, just waking up, and older children jogging down to breakfast. Malcolm Weasley stood by the hospital door, consoling a destroyed Devia. Luke was pacing the floor, and Kalli could almost see the trail he'd followed all night. Conrad sat on the floor, his head in his hands, staring blankly at the ground.

Bursting through the door, Harry rushed to Willow's room, his breath baited. Just as he swung around the corner, Madam Pomfrey shut the door to Willow's room and held out a hand for Harry and Kalli to halt. Skidding to a stop, Harry snatched Kalli before she ran smack into Madam Pomfrey. "What happened?" Harry gasped, just as Hermione sprinted around the corner.

"Bugger!" she exclaimed, altering course and sliding past them all.

Without paying much attention to Hermione's fault, Madam Pomfrey began an explanation. "Willow was fortunate, she was found before the feeding was over…"

Instantly, Harry's eyebrows arched, "Feeding?"

Nodding, Madam Pomfrey replied, "Yes, Willow was fed on. This poltergeist is what they call a Soul Stealer. It drains the life from its victims. Lara, Marina, and Willow are the most vibrant in school, everyone knows it. Now that those three are drained, it'll be going after the next most vibrant."

All three professors exchanged confused glances, then Kalli's eyes widened, and she exclaimed, "Devia!" Hermione's eyes bugged out, and she fled the corridor. Outside the hospital wing, Devia stood with Malcolm, sniffling.

Harry grabbed her and spun her to face him. Her eyes were red, but starry. "She's all right, darling…" Harry whispered, pulling her close. But Devia cried harder, her tears spilling onto her robes. "What is it?" Harry asked softly, embracing her.

"Dad's coming home soon, and Mum is laying in there… How am I to tell him when I don't even know what happened?" she sobbed, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

Cradling her head in his hands, Harry whispered, "You just let me deal with Draco, I'll tell him." Devia nodded into his arms, and held on tightly. Harry didn't pull her away, even after Kalli and Hermione led the other children away to breakfast. For quite awhile afterwards, Harry and Devia sat there, in the middle of the hallway, holding tightly to each other.

* * *

It wasn't until afternoon that Harry's door was knocked upon. Distracted, he called for them to enter. In stepped the older, but undeniable Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair glinted in the light, and his dark eyes sparkled. "Potter," he said, reaching his hand out in a warm greeting.

Back when they were enrolled in Hogwarts they had hated each other with a passion. But something had changed that, something no man could fight and hope to win. Willow Lupin. Her flamboyance and fire had captured Draco's heart, though cold it may be, and suddenly he wanted to be accepted by the Gryffindors, and become a part of their legacy. Only a year after Harry and Kalli had married, Draco and Willow had as well. A week after the honeymoon Draco had been forced into hiding as Vincent Crabbe tried his hardest to destroy him. Willow had changed her name back to Lupin, and concealed the small wedding they'd had.

Draco had been unable to return to London for long, but came long enough to see Willow once a month. But recently he'd been unable to come but once every two months. His daughters, Hope and Faith, were with him, hidden, and Devia had transferred to Hogwarts, where she would be safe from Crabbe.

Harry returned the gesture, gripping Draco's hand in friendship. "Draco, have a seat," Harry replied, motioning to a chair before the desk.

"I'm anxious to see Will, where is she?" Draco asked, smiling.

But Harry didn't smile in return. Instead, he motioned to the chair, and repeated, "Have a seat…" Draco's eyes widened. Dumbledore had used the same voice when he'd told Draco that the Death Eaters had killed his mother. That was the pivotal moment in Draco's career. He claimed immunity and handed the Ministry a dozen Death Eaters.

But Draco didn't sit; instead, he stepped backwards, eyes wide. "If you're going to tell me that my wife is dead, at least had the clout to say it to my face, Harry," Draco whispered his hands over his heart.

"She's not dead, Draco," Harry replied, and he watched Draco exhale. "She was attacked by a poltergeist, a Soul Stealer." The exhalation turned into a deflation, and Draco sank into the chair. "She's in the hospital wing now. Madam Pomfrey believes she and the girls will be fine by dinner," Harry finished, glancing to the window where the sun shone merrily on the white snow.

The door burst open, and Melissa Dursley flew in, ignoring Draco. She marched right up to Harry and said, "He's on his way." Harry's eyes filled with confusion, until she finished, "He says he never should've let Marina come here…"

"Dudley? Here?" Harry demanded, staring at the woman. When she nodded, Harry paled. "Draco," Harry said, turning abruptly to his desk, "Go see Willow, hospital wing, I trust you know where it is…" Draco nodded. "If you wish to see Devia as well, she's either in the Gryffindor Tower, or in with Lara and Marina." He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, scrawled a note, and whistled for Hedwig. She snatched the note in her beak, listened to Harry's whisper, and flew off. By the time he turned around, Draco was gone, but Melissa still stood there. "Tell Kalli to bring Dudley here when he arrives. If you want to be here, you may. But if you choose not to be, you may stay with Marina, or in my home." 

Nodding, Melissa moved to turn away. Then, compulsively, she turned to Harry and threw her arms around his neck, and whispered, "Thank you, Harry." Without another word she was gone.

* * *

The following morning, Harry sat at his desk, looking over the reports written on the girls. All three had been discharged with high marks, and Willow would be returning to class. At Draco's suggestion, Harry had assigned him to watch over his wife. Conrad and Luke were given direct care of Lara and Marina, and Kalli was distributing charms made by Professor Flitwick to protect against poltergeists.

Harry was expecting pretty much anything that day, except for what burst through his door, fuming. Hagrid sat on the couch, reading the paper; Sirius sat in a chair, playing with his wand. As the door burst open, Harry glanced up. He barely recognized Dudley Dursley. The man standing before him was not the fat bastard that tortured him as a child, but he was husky, with a bald spot and dark hair. His eyes smoked behind his lids, and Harry could almost see him getting angrier.

Instantly, Sirius rose to his feet and pointed his wand. "Name and business," he barked. 

Dudley halted in his tracks, and glanced fleetingly between the wand and Hagrid. Unconsciously, he placed one hand over his buttocks, and backed away a step.

Rising to his feet, Harry walked around the desk and lowered Sirius' hand, but didn't take the wand from him. "Ello, Dudley," Harry stated simply, not warm, as one would greet a relative, but harsh and icy.

"What happened to my daughter?" Dudley growled, stepping forward.

But Harry would not be manipulated. He stepped forward as well, and replied sharply, "You disowned her."

Eyes darkened on Dudley's side as he defied, "When did I?"

"I believe the words were "No girl who can do magic is a girl of mine"…" Came Melissa's voice form behind. Dudley spun to glare at her, and she crossed the room to stare at him. "You have no right to be here for her, Dudley. She's no longer yours."

The door opened once more, and Lara, Luke, Marina and Conrad strolled in. They stopped abruptly. "Sorry," Lara squeaked, backing into Conrad. "Mum wanted me to tell you that the meeting has been rescheduled. I'll tell her you were busy…"

They moved to leave, but Marina stayed where she was, staring at Dudley. Lara turned to look too, and her eyes widened. The scene must have been disturbing. Sirius was clutching his wand, Hagrid had risen to his menacing seven-foot height, Harry was practically stepping on Dudley's feet, and Melissa was glaring. "Dad?" Marina questioned, staring at him. For the first time, Harry saw Dudley melt. "Why're you here?" she asked, stepped toward them.

"I was worried about you, princess…" Dudley replied.

But Marina stopped, anger clouding her eyes. "Why!" she demanded, stepping back to slide her hand into Lara's. "I'm with my family! What do you care, I'm just a Mudblood to you!" Dudley looked crushed, but Marina looked as if she'd won the Quidditch World Cup. "Come on, Lar…" she said, and slipped out the door.

Turning back to Harry, Dudley's eyes flashed angrily. "What am I supposed to do now, Headmaster?" he snarled with contempt.

Refusing to rise to anger as well, Harry replied, "Hagrid will take you where ever you wish to go. If that's the train station, or the Three Broomsticks for a room, then so be it. If you wish to remain here for now, and get a room later, perhaps try to patch up the rift between yourself and your daughter, then fine. But I must remind you, you are in a school full of witches and wizards, if you stay here you may have another mishap if you don't watch your step. Literally…"

Hagrid stepped up, and stared Dudley down. Dudley visibly shuddered, then replied, "Fine, I'll stay here until dinner, then whoever can escort me to this Three Broomsticks will take me and I will depart tomorrow morning." Harry nodded and motioned to Hagrid, who seemed to want to pick Dudley up and carry him out.

"You didn't have to do that, Harry," Melissa said after they departed. "Marina's not likely to forgive him in one night."

Nodding, Harry took his seat once more, and replied, "I'm well aware of that, Melissa. But if Dudley spends time in this world, maybe he will be ready to accept it a bit later."

"Nice thought," Melissa said, moving toward the door. "But he won't"

When just he and Sirius were left, Harry put his head in his hands, and sighed loudly. "How do I protect them?" he muttered.

Sirius sat down adjacent from him, and crossed his arms. "You sounded like James right there…" he said. Harry's eyes lifted to meet his godfather's, and he frowned. "I know, I say it all the time. But you really did right there," Sirius continued. "He said that so many times when you were a baby. He wanted you to be safe; you were all he ever talked about. He would boast about what an incredible Quidditch player you would be. Play for Ireland, he said. He's so proud of you, you know. Headmaster." Harry nodded, not noticing the strange use of words. Almost as if Sirius had spoken to him since he'd died. _(A/N: _Read_ Something Unpredictable) _

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry whispered, reaching for a pen and parchment. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do before lunch." Sirius nodded and stepped from the office. Closing the door behind him, Sirius sighed and leaned against the paneling. The holidays were beginning and something was going down.

* * *

Up until lunch, the whole of a student body hadn't witnessed an attack, but it was going to change. The Great Hall was filled with students, eating, laughing and talking. Conrad was laughing wholeheartedly at Luke's jokes. Lara and Marina sat side by side, eating carefully, but laughing all the same. Maybe it was the fact that Lara was okay, but Conrad was in an extremely good mood. Harry and Kalli sat up at the head table with a paler Willow, and a watchful Draco. Sirius sat to the opposite side with Remus and Hermione. Ron would be coming in that night, eager to look over the premises, and see what was going on.

Even though the students were wearing charms against the poltergeist, it didn't keep Kalli and Willow from keeping a sharp eye out for anything conspicuous. But no one expected the events that would occur even before Ron Weasley arrived at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

Halfway through lunch, there was a sudden shout, and Kalli's eyes darted up to find the victim. Conrad Finnigan was swept back from his seat at the Gryffindor table, and flung against the wall. He was yelling, and scrambling to remove himself from the poltergeist's grasp. Lara leapt from her seat, and moved to race forward, but Luke grabbed her arm and yanked her away. Harry, Kalli, Draco, Remus and Sirius dove forward, all screaming, "_Exonerate!"_

Sliding down the wall, Conrad groaned, holding his stomach. Madam Pomfrey stepped in, cradling his head, and whispering a charm. His eyes fluttered open, and he muttered, "Which way did the train go?"

The circle broke and Lara burst through, twittering madly. "Are you okay? Please be okay! Are you hurt? Does this hurt?" She poked his ribs forcefully.

Scowling, Conrad swept her hand away, and growled, "That would've hurt even before…"

A wide grin spread over Lara's face as she replied, "I know, I just wanted to do it…"

Harry caught himself laughing, and quickly silenced himself. "Poppy," he said, "Take Conrad to the hospital wing, and for god's sake, Kalli, get Ron here!"

Kalli nodded and exited the room, heading towards her office in the dungeons, while Poppy Pomfrey took the other direction, helping Conrad up the stairs.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean!" Ron exclaimed, waving his hands wildly at Harry, who sat at his desk, his hands steepled and resting against his chin. "By god, man, say something!" Ron shouted again, leaning over the desk and glaring at his best friend. "That drove me mad when Dumbledore did it, I can't take it from you!"

Finally, Harry removed the fingers from his face and replied, "Think for a just a minute… What do Conrad, Lara, Marina and Willow have in common?"

Silence overwhelmed the room as Ron sank into a seat and rested his forehead on his hands. "Well," he ventured, unsure of Harry's point. "They're all Gryffindor…" Harry nodded, "They all rotate in the same circles…"

"They're all related to the Seven," Harry interjected. Instantly, Ron's head shot up and his eyes widened. "It's the only logical connection."

But Ron shook his head, "How would a poltergeist know about the Seven, and why would it care if it did?" he asked his best friend.

At first, Harry didn't reply, instead, he reached for his wand and began tracing shapes in the air. "There's a theory," he said softly, "That poltergeists are simply spirits returning from the dead to finish the undone…"

Rolling his eyes, Ron snorted, "That's for Muggles, Potter. No self-respecting wizard believes that paranormal crickey."

But Harry's glance made him fall silent once again. For a long time neither spoke, both entranced in their own thoughts. Finally, Harry whispered, "It was also once said that no self-respecting wizard believed that Avada Kedavra could be beaten either…" At that moment, Ron knew never to use that argument with Harry James Potter again. "Are you ready to listen to my theory?" Ron nodded solemnly, prepared to hear anything to solve the problem. "The Seven were well known for that one stunt… Better known then all the generations of Marauders together…" Ron nodded, he remembered, it'd been his idea. "Maybe it returned to poltergeist, and therefore…"

Harry needn't say another word; Ron knew the direction his best friend was moving in. Unwilled, the night returned in a flood of memories…

* * *

__

It hadn't been a good idea, not really. They'd stepped beyond the borders of light into the shadows of Diagon Alley. Ron swore he knew where Seamus was, swore he could find him. It had been foolish to go alone. They should've taken some of the new order of Aurors. But they were the Marauders, nothing could stop them. So, he, Harry, Kalli and Hermione had opened the gateway within the shadows of Diagon Alley, and stepped inside the dark.

At first it was just a trip into an unknown corner of existence. But as they strolled farther into the vast darkness of hate and despair, they began to lose themselves. Unsure of their bearings they stumbled headlong into the death. Kalli was the first to feel it, probably because of her ties to the dark. She began to shake uncontrollably, grasping Harry tightly,

That's the moment Ron felt it. The freezing cold of hatred and despair, zooming toward him on the wings of hell's angels. He gripped his wand, idiotically thinking it could protect him from whatever was hunting them. It wasn't until Hermione screamed in terror that Ron found his bearings and reached out for her. With one hand, he pulled her back from the pain, with the other he shot up a sign of light.

What seemed like several millennia passed before they heard the welcome footsteps of mortals, tearing through the dark mists shrouding them from civilization. Remus burst through the chasm, Sirius on his heels. Instantly, the two men grabbed for them, calling their names, though no sound came out.

So close, they were so close, when the icy hands grasped Ron, pulling him from Sirius' grasp. Hermione screamed again, her eyes wide with terror, yet no sound came out. Almost as if moving in slow motion, Ron watched her get torn from his hands, her hair flying, her hands scrambling to reach him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry reaching out for Kalli, and Sirius grabbing desperately for his godson.

That was when Ron saw him, huddled just beyond Harry, his head down, his body rigid. Without expecting sound to escape, Ron screamed, "Seamus!"

Seamus lifted his head, shocked to see them all. At that moment, the air filled with a brilliant blue shimmer, and the hatred fanned away, leaving them to stumble to the cold ground of the shadows. Sirius grabbed Harry, pulling him tight as Ron reached for Hermione. Remus flew to Kalli, allowing her to grasp him.

"What right have you?" a voice boomed, as the shimmer came together to form a stunningly beautiful woman. "What right have you to enter my realm!"

The only one who didn't seem shocked was Remus, who gripped Kalli protectively, and screeched, "What right have you to kidnap innocents, Atlanta?"

Kalli's eyes widened, and she stumbled from her uncle's grasp. "Atlanta?" she whispered, reaching out as if to touch the girl. But Remus pulled her back, gripping her even more tightly.

"Kalinda?" Atlanta whispered, eyes widened. "Why do you come?" Her eyes sparkled with hope unbound. "Have you begun loving me, dearest?"

Now, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus stared in wonder at the girl before them. This girl who had just tried to beat them to death using magic was standing before Kalli, her hands outstretched in surrender.

But Kalli looked to the ground, and whispered, "I never stopped, sister dear…" Atlanta's eyes lifted from the ground, and she reached to touch her sister.

Remus yanked Kalli from the distance, and growled, "Touch her and I'll kill you Atlanta, niece or not…" Atlanta withdrew her hands, and she drifted back a bit.

"This is not the way I wanted it, dear sister…" Atlanta whispered. 

Without warning, the mists parted, and a figure emerged from it. Cloaked and shrouded, but unmistakable. "Touch her, Atlanta…" came the uttered words. Atlanta's face tightened with fear and anger, and she leaned back further, grasping her wrists with terror. "Touch her!" But instead of lunging at Remus and Kalli, Atlanta catapulted herself at the cloaked figure.

Remus grabbed his wand, motioning for the others to do the same. "Stupefy!" they screamed at once. The cloaked figure fell backwards, and Atlanta screamed in pain as she faded away.

"Run," came her soft voice, and they didn't stop until they burst from the dark into the light or Diagon Alley.

* * *

"We don't even know who that was," Ron finally said, rousing Harry from his thoughts.

After a moment, Harry responded, "We could ask…" But Ron's eyes widened with complete horror, and Harry nodded. "I know," he continued, "Bad idea. We don't even know where Atlanta is."

"I do," came a voice from behind them. Harry glanced up to find Kalli standing in the doorway, her hands wrapped around a piece of parchment. "She wrote me, fifteen years ago, when our parents died…" Slowly, she approached the desk, her eyes locked into her husband's. "She wants to help us with this, but she's waiting for you to say she may come… She's been working for the Ministry all these years, as a doctor…" Ron's eyes widened. "Atlanta Blake."

Amazement rocked Ron's form, and he stuttered, "I… I…. I know Atlanta Blake… She's the best doctor in the business…." Kalli nodded. "I thought your Atlanta was a Death Eater…"

"No," Kalli responded, "That's why she was in the shadows. Atlanta refused to accept her birthright; same as I. Only Uncle Remus couldn't save her from her fate. She was to be the breeding whore of Voldemort's super army. But she kept making herself miscarry, so Mother and Father banished her." Harry's eyes grew wide. "That's where we found her. But she still carried the Damia Bloodline, so I couldn't touch her until she became Atlanta Blake." Her gaze drifted back to her husband as she asked again, "May she come?"

Harry nodded, rising to embrace her. "Where is she?" he questioned, kissing her forehead.

"The Three Broomsticks…" Kalli responded, burying her face in his shoulder.

Grinning, Harry replied, "You waste no time… Send Hagrid for her." Kalli nodded and pulled away. Halfway across the room, Harry turned her as he called, "What would you have done if I said no?"

Flashing him a radiant smile, Kalli giggled, "Brought her anyway!"

* * *

Lying across her mother's bed, Lara stared up at the ceiling in dismay. Since Ron had arrived, and he and Harry had gotten into a yelling fight in Harry's office, she, Marina, Luke, Conrad, Willow, and Devia had been moved to the Headmaster's quarters to sleep. Marina lay beside her, humming, and twiddling her fingers. Luke and Conrad were in the kitchen, playing a game of Exploding Snap, and Devia was lying on the floor beside the bed, doing her Divination homework.

"Should I fall from the North Tower tomorrow, or should I cause a disturbance in the school by developing an unnatural fear of magic…" Devia questioned, sucking on the end of her quill.

Giggling, Lara tried to picture Devia Malfoy, stumbling over herself to get away from Potions. "I think you should be the next attack… Professor Patil would love that!" Marina said calmly.

"But if it comes true, the Batty will think I have the divine sight…" Devia responded, closing one eye and looking around the room. "What do you know about the Seven?" Devia asked finally.

An uncomfortable silence settled as Lara sat up abruptly. Then, breaking it, she replied, "Only that they saved Mum from becoming Lady Voldemort." Devia nodded. "And that it was Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, Dad, Mum, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and Mr. Finnigan." Again Devia nodded.

"Why was I attacked?" Marina asked, her eyes falling to the floor.

Again, silence drifted over the room, and no one moved to answer. Until Willow spoke behind them, "Harry is your uncle, therefore you are one of the Potter Clan blooded." All three girls swiveled to gaze at Willow. Her hair had lost some of it's shine after her attack, and she seemed weaker then usual. "The Headmaster wants you in his office, pronto," she finished, stepping aside for them to leave.

All three girls filed out to where the boys waited for them. No one spoke on the trek up to the gargoyle. It sprang aside as Willow said the magic words, "Café Au Lait." Stepping inside the room, the children found themselves face to face with the ever-familiar family figures, and someone none of them knew.

The woman who sat before Harry's desk had charcoal hair and eyes, and her skin was milk white, without a single hint of blemish anywhere. Glancing between her mother and this woman, Lara swore they looked too much alike for a coincidence. 

"Meet your Aunt Atlanta," Kalli said softly, motioning to the woman in the chair. "Atlanta, my children, Lara and Luke," she continued, motioning the twins forward. Obediently, they stepped forward, much as they had all their lives. "My niece, Marina Dursley," Marina stepped beside Lara, and Kalli continued, "Devia Lupin-Malfoy," Devia stepped forward, "And Conrad Finnigan."

Atlanta rose to her feet, and Lara felt the same power that Kalli held within her, the glamour of something none could understand. "Lara, Luke," she said, opening her arms to the twins. "And Marina, of course… The young Dursley girl, I just met your mother…" She turned to Conrad, turning the faintest rose in her cheeks. "And the Finnigan boy… How's your father doing?"

"Well, Madam," Conrad replied softly.

Nodding, Atlanta responded, "Good to know he got over the darkness. Took me several years, and I was living there."

"You were Lady Darkness?" Lara asked, looking into the calming gray eyes of her aunt. Atlanta nodded, turning to peer at Harry.

"I'd like to inspect the children, Harry. If I'm allowed," she told him, and waited for his approval.

Ron cleared his throat beside Hermione, but didn't speak. "Yes, you may. Poppy, lead our guest to the hospital wing," Harry said softly, motioning to Madam Pomfrey. The old woman nodded, and led them all out. 

It hadn't been thirty seconds before Remus burst in, breathless and exasperated. "Harry, chap… Skeeter, downstairs…" he wheezed.

Not that it did any good, the door burst open once again, and Ophelia Skeeter flew in, parchment in hand, her annoying photographer in her wake. "Headmaster Potter," she said, "Is it all right to call you Harry here?"

"Never stopped you before, Ophelia," Harry said, settling down in his chair. "What can I help you with?"

Kalli sighed aloud, and settled herself on Harry's desk. Willow leaned against it, closest to Ophelia, and Sirius rose to cross his arms menacingly. Ophelia pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill. But Harry rose and snatched it from her hand. "No," he said vehemently, "I hate that thing!" He handed it back, and she nodded curtly, placing it in her bag. "Ask me your questions, but if you use that damn thing, I'll have you arrested." Ron cleared his throat and nodded sharply.

Glancing between Hagrid, Sirius, and Ron, Ophelia replied, "My, my… Headmaster Harry Potter, with his own personal brute squad. That would make interesting reading."

But Sirius stepped forward before Harry could respond. "When you're known as the Boy Who Lived, and every Death Eater in the world wants you dead, you tend to take a few extra steps for your safety," Sirius barked, towering over the girl.

She didn't budge, just cleared her throat and turned back to Harry. "Fine," she muttered, pulling out a regular quill and holding it in her hands. "How does your family?" she questioned, glancing to Kalli blooming figure. "How long until the newest arrival?"

Harry scowled, hating questions about his family life. "Soon," said Harry, his eyes narrowing slightly, as if warning her not to ask again. "If I know you, Ophelia, you didn't come to question my wife's physical health."

"Always correct, Harry," she smiled. "What has been happening within the walls of Hogwarts this year, and why is Atlanta Blake visiting?"

Kalli leaned over and smiled at the young reporter. "Atlanta Blake is my older sister," she replied, "She is visiting for the holidays." 

Ophelia scrawled on a piece of parchment, then asked, "Your sister? Atlanta Damia?" Kalli nodded, shuddering visibly at the name. "Was she not working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Ophelia asked, arching a pencil thin eyebrow.

"No," Harry responded amiably, refusing to give the woman the satisfaction of raising his voice. "She was shut out of Voldemort's legions," he finished. Everyone in the room shuddered as he used the evil sorcerer's given name, everyone but Sirius and Kalli.

The tactic worked, Ophelia dropped the Voldemort discussion, changing the subject yet again. "So, Harry, what is this I've heard about hauntings at Hogwarts?" she said so nonchalantly that Harry knew she had practiced.

"Rumor," he said, just as nonchalantly. Kalli coughed, and moved toward the door. 

Coughing heavily Kalli turned and muttered hoarsely, "Will…" Instantly, Willow was by her side. As Willow helped her from the room, Harry caught a stifled laugh come from his wife's throat. It cheered him greatly.

Turning back to Ophelia, he grinned, and continued, "You were saying?"

Perplexed, Ophelia arched an eyebrow, but continued the interview. "As I understand, your eldest daughter, Lara, was attacked just yesterday by some kind of ghost."

"Ghosts do not attack," Ron said calmly, "Unless you count Peeves."

Nodding, Ophelia asked, "So Peeves attacked young Miss Potter?"

Feigning a smile, Ron responded, "If you say so."

Eyebrows knitted in anger as Ophelia Skeeter glared at Ron Weasley. They'd never liked one another, Ophelia had ditched Ron's older brother, Charlie, for some coward of a banker, and Ron hated her for it. As Minister of Magic, Ron had made life very difficult for her. He'd forbidden use of the Quick-Quotes Quill without signed permission from all people interviewed, and she had to report all stories written to the Ministry before printing. 

"Is there, or is there not a poltergeist in Hogwarts?" she demanded, dropping all reporter pretense.

Smiling jovially, Harry responded with, "Peeves is a poltergeist, do you count him?"

"Are there any others?" Ophelia asked, more persistently then before.

Seeming to think, Harry steepled his fingers and leaned them against his chin. Ron stifled a laugh, and covered it with a polite cough. When it seemed that Ophelia would snap in half if she became more rigid, Harry responded with the ever-friendly voice that he had learned from Dumbledore, "Can't prove it by me." Ophelia sighed in complete disbelief, and moved to ask yet another annoying question. But Harry cut her off, "If you don't mind, I have quite a bit to do… Being Headmaster and all that. My brute squad will escort you out, make sure you're not attacked by this mythical poltergeist." He rose to shake her hand, and then added, "And if you would kindly give me the parchment that the Quick-Quotes Quill was writing on in your bag, you may be free to go."

Snarling at him, Ophelia reached in and plucked the parchment from her bag. Roughly handing it to him, she growled, "If there's a story here, I'll find it Potter!"

"I don't doubt that," Harry said, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. "You're just like your mother… Give her my best regards, and make sure to mention that Hermione sends her usual warning." Ophelia glared at Harry as Sirius, Hagrid and Remus surrounded her. "Ta-ta," Harry finished, waving her out.

* * *

It wasn't until an hour before dinner that Willow roused Harry from his office by running in, frantic. Leaping to his feet, Harry didn't wait for an explanation. 

Halfway out the door, Willow began to spout like a waterfall. "Dungeons," she said first, and he turned on his heel, marching down the stairs. "We were walking along, me, Kalli, Melissa, and Hermione. When we reached Kalli's office, we heard that nails on a chalkboard voice somewhere down the hall. Hermione and I wanted to turn around and find someone, but Kalli and Melissa argued that it would be gone by the time we did. So I took the lead, then Hermione, Kalli and Melissa." Descending in the shadows of the dungeon, Harry quickened his pace. Willow continued, "Before I knew what was happening, it had flown over me and Hermione, and knocked Kalli to the wall." Without needing to hear anymore, Harry broke into a blind run, trusting his instincts to get him to Kalli's office.

Bursting in, he found Atlanta kneeling over Kalli, who was lying on the half invisible stone floor. Falling to his knees beside them, he reached out for Kalli's hand. That was when he saw it. The familiar white stain on her wrist, shaped like the Roman numeral one was no longer the ash white it should be. It had suddenly become charcoal gray. Looking sharply from Atlanta to the wrist, Harry's eyes widened.

"It was my uncle," Atlanta whispered so softly that Harry thought he'd imagined it. His head swiveled quickly to look at her. "He attacked her, same as he tried to get me to do in the darkness that day." Atlanta frowned softly, and cradled Kalli's temple. "Come soft light and sear thy skin, make thee good once again…" she whispered, her hand drifting over Kalli's wrist.

When she removed the fingers, the skin was white once more, but Kalli was still unconscious. "Will she be all right?" Harry asked as Atlanta levitated her with her wand.

"Yes," the woman replied, "When she wakes up, she will know nothing about the mark. And now that I know who it is, I can fight it." 

Harry nodded, turning to Hermione. He said, "Find Ron, notify him. And for god's sake, keep the children away from the hospital wing." Hermione nodded, and grabbed Willow. Both women ran out after Atlanta and Kalli.

* * *

Sitting in the front entry, Atlanta measured the circumference of the circle with her eyes. Harry had sent the children home for the holidays a week early, and the teachers that were normally patrolling the halls stood beside her. Kalli still lay in the hospital wing, under Madam Pomfrey's orders. Melissa and Dudley had been placed in Harry's residence, and the attack victims, all but Willow and Kalli, were with them. They had brought in reinforcements, including Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Percy Weasley.

The circle was drawn of salt, protection against the dark forces since before Salem times. Harry stood beside Atlanta, waiting for her direction. "I'm going to stand at the noon position, in front of the doors," Atlanta said, pointing across the void. "When you walk around the circle, keep one hand outstretched over the salt trail, careful not to disturb the magicks."

Harry watched her take her appropriate place, and waited for instructions. "Raise your hands," she said. He did so obediently, and Atlanta continued. "Space out the rest of you. Albus at the nine 'o clock, Sirius at the six 'o clock, Harry, three 'o clock, Hermione and Ron between me and Albus, Willow and Draco between Sirius and Albus, Flitwick and Minerva between Sirius and me, and Parvati and Uncle Remus between myself and Harry." When they had all taken their spots, they waited for Atlanta's next instructions.

"We're going to step into the middle, and the walls of the circle are going to spring up. You must all be inside when this happens, or you will be left out to deal with the maelstrom," Atlanta said softly. "On my count, step in…" Nods surrounded her. "Three, two… one…" All of them stepped in, including Atlanta. Instantly, glowing walls rose around them, and the sound of silence settled.

Atlanta raised her arms, and began chanting in Latin. Watching with fear. Harry found he couldn't tear his gaze from Atlanta's mouth. Her voice was rising, as was the buzzing in his ears, but he couldn't really hear either. Outside the circle he felt air rushing past him, and he held his breath. All sounds escalated, and the wind grew strong, wrenching at his body, trying to pull him outwards.

Suddenly, an unholy scream reached his ears, and he swore backwards and forwards that it was Kalli. Atlanta must have heard it too, because she halted suddenly and listened, eyes wide. But her glance told him to stay put, he didn't exactly wish to find out what would happen if he stepped outside the circle.

It seemed like an eternity until the screams faded, or the wind grew louder. Drapes snapped and cracked like whips outside the circle, but inside was dull as the eye of a hurricane. Suddenly, Atlanta screamed something that Harry couldn't understand. A dark shadow tumbled into the circle, and sprawled across the ground.

"State your given name!" Atlanta cried, advancing forward to the withering shape.

The nails on a chalkboard voice choked and wheezed as the poltergeist fought against its enslavement. "State your given name!" Atlanta screamed, as the wind grew louder.

The figure rolled around, unwilling to answer. But as Atlanta advanced once more, the creature choked out, "Quirrell Damia!"

Harry's mind flashed back to his first year at Hogwarts, and his Defense teacher, who had ended up working for Voldemort. Glancing to Dumbledore, he knew the man recognized the name as well. Ron and Hermione gasped audibly, even over the howling wind.

The moment the poltergeist's true name was spoken, it screamed with pain and anger. Almost as quickly as he had appeared in the circle, he was gone, as was the wind.

Falling to her knees, Atlanta sighed heavily. Albus and Minerva grabbed for her as Harry staggered backward. "Quirrell?" Harry asked, leaning on one hand.

Remus nodded, leaning against the post nearest to him. "Gregory's brother," Remus said. "I don't know why I never made the connection before…"

But Albus spoke, "He used a glamour. I knew of him after he'd left. But you wouldn't have thought about him after he'd died…" Atlanta nodded feebly, reaching out to grasp Albus and pull herself up.

"Professor Potter!" called Madam Pomfrey from atop the stairs. Harry spun. "Come quickly."

Only then did Harry recall Kalli's tortured scream in the middle of the spell. Atlanta must have remembered too, because she broke into a run up the stairs before Harry could even move.

* * *

"Incredible," Harry whispered, looking down at the bundle in his wife's arms. Willow had arrived with the remaining people, and Lara and Luke looked down at the child, sleeping in their mother's arms.

Kayla Potter, Kalli and Harry's youngest girl, stared hard at the little boy, then whispered, "Can I see his face?"

Nodding at her daughter, Kalli pulled back the blanket to reveal a tiny baby, with a swatch of flame red hair. Instantly, Harry's eyes flew to Ron. "Excuse me?" he said, staring at his best friend.

Moving his mouth like a fish, Ron tried to protest, "Harry, I swear… I didn't do anything!"

After staring at him for a long moment, Harry burst into laughter. "You should have seen your face!" he laughed, clapping Ron on the back. "No worries, Ronnie! He got it from my side, chap!" Ron thought a moment, then grinned and laughed with his best friend. Lily had been red headed, he'd forgotten.

There was a loud clearing of the throat, and for a moment, Harry thought his Uncle Vernon had arrived. But it was Dudley, standing behind Sirius. The man stepped forward, and said, in a tiny voice, "Congratulations, chap." Clearing his throat several times, he reached out with his left hand and offered it to Harry with a bit of apprehension in his eyes.

But Harry grabbed Dudley's hand in companionship, and pumped it up and down, a broad grin on his face. After he'd released, Dudley turned and bent over Kalli. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he went to move away quickly. But Kalli grasped his hand, and kissed his cheek with true tenderness. "Thank you," she whispered softly, "For changing my opinion of the Dursley family…"

Dudley nodded slowly, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. "Thank you," he whispered in return, "For changing my opinion of the wizarding world." Marina leaned over and slipped her tiny hand into her father's, smiling up at him.

"A celebration!" Sirius erupted, causing Harry to grin. "For family, new and old! Everyone to the Three Broomsticks! My treat!"

The gang filtered out, leaving Remus and Sirius to go last. As the others pounded down the steps, toward the front door, Sirius leaned over to Remus. Whispering, he asked, "Hey, Moony, can I borrow some money?"

Bursting out laughing, Remus looked to his old friend, and said, "Sheesh, Padfoot, something's just don't change, do they?"

"Not when it involves ol' Sirius Black!" Sirius said, a large grin on his face.

Lara's small voice called from downstairs, where she waited, her cloak swamping her delicate shoulders. "Come on Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus! It's freezing out here!" Sirius grinned at Remus, and jumped down the remaining stairs to envelop Lara in his arms. Watching them, Remus smiled to himself. _Ol' Padfoot,_ _always and forever a friend 'til the end._

"Well, Prongs," Remus muttered, strolling the stairs as Sirius swept Lara outside. "You left them in good hands…" 

Outside, Lara pelted Sirius with snowballs, while Luke and Conrad built a snow fort to camp out in. Harry, Kalli, Ron and Hermione were dancing through the yard, singing Christmas songs at the top of their lungs, while Draco and Willow made snow angels in the drifts. Melissa and Dudley were talking in hushed voices, their heads close together, while Marina and Devia snickered behind their hands. Suddenly, both girls began hurtling snowballs at the boys, and Lara spun to help them. Yelping, Sirius ducked into the boys snow fort, and began to assist them with their ammo.

Joining Dumbledore and Minerva, Remus smiled down at the gang of children mingled with adults who had never grown up. Beside him, Albus laughed heartily, the very picture of Father Christmas. Knowing full well of the consequences, Remus let out a shout, "Merry Christmas to all!"

Just as he'd suspected, the ammo turned on him, but he ducked behind Dumbledore. The old man started laughing louder, and dove into the snow, grabbing handfuls and flinging them at the children. Harry joined, leaving Kalli leaned against a tree, their son in her arms. Ron and Hermione joined next, and Dudley and Melissa. Then, to Remus' surprise, Minerva even dove forward to hurtle the projectiles at anyone and anything within reach. 

Remus inconspicuously reached to pick up a handful of snow. The moment he chucked it into the distance, half a dozen more flew his way._ So much for heroes!_


End file.
